


Polargeist

by Stiklaus



Series: The Beacon Hills Originals [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiklaus/pseuds/Stiklaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With departed friends and foes popping up left and right, the Originals and the McCall Pack find themselves faced with a different challenge at every turn.  Unbeknownst to our heroes, the Necromancer's spell resurrected more than just a few of their past adversaries; it has also resurrected an unknown boy.  From the Nemeton rises a cold and vengeful spirit.  Given life by the stones and power from beyond, this menace - in the form of a 15-year-old boy - has only one purpose: Revenge.  The heat of the Summer has passed, and now Beacon Hills faces its gravest threat: The Polargeist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell Freezes Over: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I finally decided to give it a try. This is the sequel to 'Necromancing the Stone,' if you haven't read that story, this will likely make no sense. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe and do not necessarily follow those from any of the respective shows.

Brad Flarahety is a 26-year-old Park Ranger for Beacon County and the California State Park Service. Once a year, in the Spring, he comes to the Beacon Hills Preserve to observe the wildlife and to inspect the general condition of the area. With the recent hailstorm, the Park Service decides that it might be a good idea to have Brad visit the park again to see how much damage has been caused by the destructive act of nature.

Arriving in his tan pick-up truck with a small camper in tow, Ranger Flarahety decides to set up camp near the ruins of the old Hale House. Parking, the young and lanky man with red hair steps out of the vehicle and stretches after his long drive. Looking around, he notices that the Hale House, which during his last visit was mostly intact, at least in the sense that it still resembled a house, is now a pile of rubble not resembling much of anything at all.

Disconnecting the camper from the trailer hitch on the rear bumper of the truck, the young ranger sets to work making camp by unpacking gear from his pickup, extending the camper's awning, and setting up a place to build a fire later in the evening.

Taking out his phone, the young redhead texts a message to his mother, Maureen, and his brother, Joe, before sending one to his supervisor, Bill, letting him know that he's arrived and has set up camp.

Once his messages have been sent, Brad takes out a pair of binoculars and begins to scan the tree line. As he turns to scan the forest, the young man sighs, "That storm really did a number on this place." It's when he turns his attention away from the direction of the town that Brad makes an astounding discovery: A small section of the trees almost appear to be frozen!

Walking in the direction of his discovery, Brad switches from his binoculars to his phone and begins taking pictures as he closes in on the frozen foliage. Stepping just close enough, Brad reaches out his right hand and snaps off a leaf from one of the bushes. The young man shakes his head, "What the hell happened here?"

Looking into the woods, Brad can clearly see that this phenomenon stretches much further that he initially thought. Taking out his binoculars, the Ranger looks further into the forest and sees what almost appears to be a path of frozen trees and vegetation. Lowering the binoculars, Brad rakes his fingers through his short red hair with a look of confusion on his face. "There's a path.. but is it leading from here or to here?"

Suddenly, Brad hears a noise behind him. Turning to face his campsite, the young Ranger notices that the door to his camper is now hanging wide open and the breeze is causing it to swing open and closed. Cursing silently to himself, Brad looks back at the frozen path one more time before reluctantly turning and making his way toward the camper.

When he reaches camp, Brad heads for the swinging door. As he reaches out to close it, he makes contact only a brief second before pulling his hand back. "The handle's freezing?!" Taking a moment to inspect the door handle, Brad sees the slightest hint of frost on the door knob. Taking out his phone, the young Ranger snaps a photo of the frosty door knob, before placing it back into his pocket and entering the camper.

As Brad makes his way through the small camper, things appear to be quite normal. It's not until he reaches the sleeping area that he realizes that something is terribly off. Reaching for the sliding door, he again realizes that there is a slight hint of frost on the handle. Ignoring the cold sensation, he pulls the door to the side and nearly falls backward when he finds someone on the other side wrapped in blankets and sitting Indian style in the center of his bed.

Managing to regain his balance, Brad looks anxiously at the stranger. The bed's occupant is a boy, 15 years old at the most. He has a pale complexion with shoulder length brown hair and piercing blue eyes. At first, Brad thinks that the boy almost resembles an elf, but quickly tosses that thought aside.

Opening his mouth slowly, Brad looks at the young man with great concern. "Hey.. what happened? Are you okay?"

The boy nods slightly and speaks with definite accent. "I'm sorry to have frightened you. I was in the woods.. it's so cold there."

Brad nods, stoops down, and pulls another blanket from under the twin-sized bed. Stepping closer, no longer fearing that he's in danger, Brad unfolds the blanket and wraps it around his shivering young visitor who smiles at the older man appreciatively.

Brad looks at the youth with kindness in his eyes. He smiles slightly, "My name is Brad.. what's yours?"

The boy returns Brad's smile, clearly feeling more comfortable, due to the warmth of the blankets and the other man's demeanor. "I don't remember.."

As the blankets slip down the boy's shoulders, Brad notices something hanging around the boy's neck. Reaching out tentatively, Brad finds it to be a wooden eagle pendant. Brad looks at the boy questioningly, "May I?"

The boy nods his approval and, with his permission, Brad slips the pendant's crude leather strap over the boy's head and brings it closer to examine it more thoroughly.

Brad hums slightly, "This looks hand-carved.. it's pretty detailed, too."

The boy smiles as the Ranger turns the small wooden bird over in his hands.

Brad's eyes light up when he sees three letters carved in one of the pendant's wings. "R.I.K., maybe your initials?"

The boy shrugs, not really sure what the letters mean.

Brad smiles and places the pendant back over the boy's head. "Well, until we find out who you belong to, how 'bout we call you Rick?"

The boy nods and smiles. Rick. Something about that name seems familiar. So, Rick it shall be.

**********

The remainder of the Summer passes by rather uneventfully in Beacon Hills. With the Nogitsune defeated, Deucalion dead, and Gerard in hiding, things are unusually quiet.. even with Stiles Stilinski's newfound status as a Vampire.

The warm August sun is low in the sky when it begins to peek through the blinds of Niklaus and Stiles's bedroom. It was a few weeks ago now that, with the permission of the Sheriff, Stiles moved most of his belongings to the big house next door and took up permanent residence with the Original Hybrid. Stiles's old room wouldn't sit empty long, however.  
Only a week later, Jordan Parrish - now known to everyone as Kyle Stilinski - moved in to be closer to his long-lost father and brother.

The two occupants of the large bed are snuggled together quite peacefully. Niklaus has his arms wrapped around Stiles and his nose is nuzzled softly into the crook of his lover's neck. The two are suddenly both pulled from the peace of slumber when both of their eyes snap open abruptly. Untangling from one another, they look each other over with a mixture of fear and concern.

Niklaus is first to speak, "Did you.. did we just have the same dream?"

Stiles's eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly, "Your dad.. he killed the housekeeper."

Niklaus nods slowly, the color draining from his already light complexion. "Then yes.. we did, but I don't believe it was a dream. More like a memory."

Stiles brow lifts slightly. "First I started off having these dreams.. memories from the past. Now you're having them with me, too. My question is why?"

Niklaus shakes his head, a worried look on his face. "Perhaps once we've woken up properly, we should pay the Emissary a visit. I know he and young Miss Bennett have been working tirelessly to find Gerard Argent's whereabouts. It is possible that together they might help answer the questions we have about our dreams."

Stiles nods, a small smile playing across his face, "What's a boy have to do to get some delicious breakfast food around this place?"

Niklaus smiles mischievously, "The question isn't what he must do, but rather who he must do." With that, the Original leans forward and captures his lover's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Downstairs at the Mikaelson house, Scott McCall and Rebekah Mikaelson are seated at the dining room table, each sipping on a hot cup of coffee.

Hearing strange noises like struggling emanating from upstairs, Scott tilts his head. He's about to stand when he stops himself and scrunches up his face in disgust, "Those two really need to get a room."

Rebekah tosses the young Alpha an annoyed look. "They do have a room.. unfortunately, it happens to be upstairs."

Scott shrugs, "Your family's got money.. maybe we could get it sound proofed?"

Rebekah nods, a smile spreading across her face. "Fortunately for me, a Vampire's hearing isn't quite as powerful as a Werewolf's hearing."

Scott sighs, "Thanks for reminding me."

As the two continue to converse, they hear the patio door open and smell the scent of perspiration as Danny and Josh return from their morning run. Walking into the dining room, the two stop when they see the look on Scott's face.

Danny looks at the Alpha and smiles devilishly. "They're upstairs fucking again, aren't they?"

Josh turns to his boyfriend, his jaw dropping in shock, "Danny!!"

Danny smiles at Josh. "What?! That's what they're doing, isn't it?!"

Rebekah turns and gives Danny a scandalous look. "I'll keep that in mind the next time you and your lover boy there go at it. For a star lacrosse player you're quite the nelly bottom, aren't you?"

Danny's eyes nearly pop out of his head, "You can hear us?"

Scott face palms. "Super hearing isn't selective, bro."

Danny, realizing what Rebekah and Scott are saying, turns a bright shade of red and takes a step backward and ducks behind Josh.

Rebekah glances up at the ceiling and makes a relieved expression. "Thank God, they've finished."

Scott shrugs and looks at the Original sheepishly, "Maybe they're just taking a break."

As they all listen intently, the entire group is startled by a knock at the front door.

Danny looks at Scott and Rebekah, "Were you guys expecting company?"

Rebekah shakes her head. "No, but people seem to enjoy dropping in unannounced in this town."

Danny smiles and turns to head into the foyer, "I'll get it."

Walking into the next room, Danny opens the door and nearly falls backward when he sees the person standing on the other side: Jackson Whittemore.

Danny's eyes open wide and a big smile spreads across his face as he pounces on the former lacrosse captain, hugging him tightly. Danny speaks with excitement in his voice. "Jax.. oh my God!! What are you doing here?!"

Pulling back, Danny sees a small grin cross his best friend's face. "I was going to ask you the same thing?"

Danny smiles excitedly at Jackson. "My boyfriend lives here. So do Stiles and his boyfriend."

Jackson arches an eyebrow, "Stilinski has a boyfriend?" Jackson pauses, a brief look crosses his face, one Danny can't identify. "So all this time, Stilinski's been a homo." Jackson pauses again as if choosing his next words carefully. He smiles weakly, "Please tell me that he's never fantasized about having sex with me."

Danny shakes his head. "Nope, that was clearly my territory."

Jackson looks at his best friend and smiles, "Maybe someday I'll give in."

As Jackson finishes speaking, Josh walks into the foyer, "Not unless you're suggesting a threesome."

Jackson looks passed Danny and stares at Josh with an arched brow. He turns back to Danny, "Who's this guy?"

Danny smiles at his best friend. "This is my boyfriend, Josh. Josh, this is my best friend.. Jackson."

Josh smiles at Jackson, but Jackson looks seriously at the other man. His eyes glowing a faint blue. "Danny.. WHAT is your boyfriend?"

Jackson takes a step forward, Danny steps in front of him. "Down boy.. I know all about you, I have since the beginning. Josh is a Vampire, but he's good people."

Jackson shakes his head, "I'm gone a little over a year and a half and you shack up with a Vampire?"

Scott pokes his head into the foyer. "Is there a problem out here? Holy crap!! Jackson?!"

Jackson looks at Scott, an angry expression on his face. "McCall, what the hell is going on here?!"

Scott walks into the foyer and puts his hand on Jackson's chest, his eyes glowing a faint red. "Calm down, Jackson.. I Josh is a friend."

Struggling against the Alpha's grip, Jackson begins to calm down a bit. "Are you going to explain what's going on here? And whose house is this anyway?"

Scott nods, the red fading from his eyes. "I'll explain everything, let's step outside and calm down."

Jackson nods. "I'll calm down, but this better be good."

**********

Sheriff John Stilinski always dreads when he receives a call to the Beacon Hills Preserve, and this time is no different. Pulling his cruiser into a clearing by the ruins of the Hale House, the Sheriff puts the vehicle into park, shuts off the ignition, and lets out a huge sigh.

In the distance, John can see his son, Deputy Kyle Stilinski, and Special Agent Rafael McCall talking to each other while several other officers and K-9 patrols search the edge of the forest.

Exiting the car and walking over to his son and the Special Agent, Sheriff Stilinski questions the pair reluctantly, "What have we got here?"

Kyle turns, smiles slightly, but his expression quickly becomes serious. "Park Service called it in. They sent one of their guys out here to look things over after the hailstorm."

The Sheriff looks at his son questioningly, "Brad Flarahety?"

Kyle and the Special Agent nod.

McCall points to a section of the forest where all of the trees appear to have lost their leaves. "Apparently, this is what Flarahety found when he arrived."

John looks at the trees with confusion, "Something killed the trees?"

Kyle nods at his father. "Killed them.. froze them, actually."

The Sheriff sighs, "Why did I know I should've stayed in bed this morning?"

McCall chuckles. "For someone that's been through what you two have, this should be a walk in the park."

Shaking his head, ignoring McCall's comment, the Sheriff looks around the clearing. "Where's Flarahety now?"

Kyle frowns slightly. "That's why the Park Service called us. They lost contact with him earlier this morning."

The Sheriff looks from his son to the Special Agent with a mix of agitation and confusion. "How do you know the forest was frozen?"

Special Agent McCall produces a phone from his pants pocket, "We found pictures on Ranger Flarahety's cell."

Sheriff Stilinski shakes his head. "Okay, so you've found his phone, but Brad's missing. Maybe he left it here and he's in the woods somewhere."

Kyle motions toward the camper. "We found it in there.. on Brad."

Walking passed his son and the Special Agent, Sheriff Stilinski makes his way to the camper, the door standing wide open. Preparing himself for the worst, John steps up into the camper where he sees Brad Flarahety on the floor, frozen solid.

Looking at the frozen body, Stilinski takes a step backward and gasps, "What in the unholy hell happened here?" Turning and walking back outside, the Sheriff looks from McCall to his older son. "I hate to say this, but I think we're going to need some help with this one."

Kyle and McCall both nod as the Sheriff walks back toward his car and pulls his phone from his pocket. Scrolling through the contacts, the Sheriff hits the call button and holds the device up to his ear.

"Deaton.. it's John Stilinski. Could you meet me at the old Hale House?" The Sheriff pauses while the other man speaks; he quickly continues. "No, it's not an animal.. I think this has something to do with your other areas of expertise."


	2. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Niklaus pay a surprise Visit to Deaton, while Scott confronts an angry Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I finally decided to give it a try. This is the sequel to 'Necromancing the Stone,' if you haven't read that story, this will likely make no sense. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe and do not necessarily follow those from any of the respective shows.

Stepping outside of the Mikaelson House, Scott McCall can hardly believe his eyes. It's been years since he's seen or even heard from Jackson Whittemore. Sure, Danny continued to keep in touch with him, and why wouldn't he? They are best friends afterall. But after Jackson's sudden departure from Beacon Hills following his very public death, miraculous resurrection, and subsequent transformation into a Werewolf, Scott was almost certain that he'd never see his old rival ever again.

Walking what they both considered to be a safe distance to get them out of earshot from Werewolves and Vampires alike, the two finally stop and come face to face. Standing just inside the treeline of the Preserve, the two couldn't look more out of place together. Scott dressed in jeans and a plain T-shirt, what most would consider to be everyday clothes, and Jackson looking like he just stepped out of an ad for Abercrombie and Fitch.

Scott looks at Jackson with a mixture of contempt and curiosity. "Jackson, what are you doing here? Danny's your best friend, he didn't even know that you were coming."

Jackson shrugs, a look of annoyance on his face, "Because I didn't know I was coming.. not until yesterday."

Scott nods slowly, "A lot has happened in the last few months."

Jackson scowls and leans against a nearby tree. "I gathered that much from my talks with Danny.. and the ride over here. What's with the Vampire? I thought they didn't exist?"

Scott shrugs sheepishly. "Neither did we.. not until recently. And it's Vampires.. there's four of them."

Jackson's jaw nearly drops when he hears Scott's words. Standing on his own again, the blonde Wolf takes a few steps toward the young Alpha and glares at him angrily. "McCall, you're joking right? And you're not joking at all. You're just going to let these blood suckers move in and what? Have the occasional snack or two?"

Scott puts up his hands as if defending himself. He shakes his head and frowns at the Beta, "It's not like that."

Jackson shakes his head, a scowl firmly set on his face. "I always thought that you were a dumbass, but now I know it for sure."

Scott's eyes begin to glow red, he takes a step toward Jackson. "I'm also your Alpha."

Jackson, seemingly unfazed by the Alpha's gesture, snickers slightly. "AN Alpha.. maybe. MY Alpha.. I don't think so. I'd never submit to a sped like you."

Scott's eyes glow a brighter red, "At least I'm not a dick."

Jackson smirks self-righteously and takes a quick glance down in the direction of the Alpha's crotch. "We've been in the showers together, McCall. I might be a dick, but you know I can also back it up.. more than you can."

The red glow fades from Scott's eyes as he looks at Jackson with disgust, "Dude.."

Jackson smirks wickedly, "It's true."

Scott shakes his head, he then glares at Jackson, a serious expression on his face. "What are you doing here?.. aside from comparing dick sizes. No more dodging the answer."

Jackson looks at the Alpha with mild annoyance. He shrugs slightly. "I'm here for my Senior Year. I'm here to get my lacrosse team back. And I'm here to graduate with my best friend and my favorite pack of losers." Jackson momentarily breaks eye contact with Scott, "And I'm also here to take care of some unfinished business."

Scott looks at Jackson stupidly, "You're back for good?"

Jackson sneers at the Alpha, "Did I stutter?"

Scott raises an eyebrow. He looks at the blonde suspiciously. "You're being really cryptic here, dude. What unfinished business?"

Jackson narrows his eyes and looks at the Alpha contemptuously. "I thought I was being pretty clear about my intention. And my unfinished business is none of yours." Suddenly the blonde's expression softens a bit. "Now.. how do we kill these Vampires?"

Scott's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Woah there, dude!! You're not going anywhere near the Vampires.. got it?"

Jackson frowns, "Once again.. you are not my Alpha, McCall."

Scott shifts on his feet and looks sternly at the other Wolf. "Jackson.. you can't kill the Vampires. The one is your best friend's boyfriend.. one is a thousand-year-old, immoral Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid.. another is his sister.... and the other one is.. Stiles."

Jackson's eyes suddenly glow a bright electric blue. "Stiles.. is a Vampire?!"

Scott looks at Jackson with curiosity. "You just called him by his first name.. I don't think I've ever heard you.."

Eyes still glowing, Jackson crouches slightly and spits angrily at the Alpha. "Fuck off, McCall!! How could you let one of them turn him?! He wanted to stay human!!"

Scott, remaining composed despite Jackson's threatening posture, looks at the other Wolf thoughtfully. "Jackson, calm down."

Jackson growls angrily, "YOU ARE NOT MY FUCKING ALPHA AND I WILL NOT CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!"

Scott looks at Jackson with growing curiosity. "Jackson, why did you really come back here.. the truth?!"

Jackson shoves the Alpha, who stumbles backwards into a tree. "It's none of your fucking business."

Regaining his footing, Scott's eyes glow red, but only for a split second as he also regains his composure. "Dude?!"

The glow in Jackson's eyes fades slightly and he looks angrily at Scott. "I'm leaving. It's move-in day and I really don't have time for you or this bullshit."

Turning and stomping off, Jackson leaves Scott alone in the woods to contemplate the meaning behind their encounter and Jackson's true motives for returning to Beacon Hills.

**********

About an hour goes by before Scott returns to the Mikaelson House. As he approaches, he notices that Stiles's new Jeep is no longer in the driveway and figures the he and Niklaus must be off somewhere, as the two have become nearly inseparable in recent weeks.

Walking up to the door, Scott opens it and steps inside. As he enters the foyer, he hears the sound of conversation coming from the dining room, more specifically the voices of Danny, Josh, Rebekah, and Bonnie. The four suddenly stop talking when the Alpha enters the room.

Scott looks around and smiles sheepishly, "Hey guys."

Not waiting for the others to reply, Rebekah smiles sweetly at the Wolf and then looks at him with great curiosity. "Care to tell us how your little outing with the blonde model boy went.. Jackson, wasn't it?"

Heads turn and all eyes go to Rebekah. Bonnie looks at her with a mixture of shock and annoyance, "Rebekah?"

Rebekah looks at the Witch and shrugs. "Don't be such a prude, Bonnie.. everyone else was thinking it."

Before a rather irritated-looking Bonnie can reply, Danny chimes in. "Yeah Scott.. how'd it go? They tried to listen, but...."

Scott immediately glances at Rebekah, who does her best to appear innocent. He turns back to Danny. "We went to the edge of the Preserve.. for some privacy.. lots of eavesdropping around here."

Rebekah smiles sweetly and gives a little shrug. "Unintentional.. you can't turn off super hearing, remember."

Remembering events from earlier in the day, Scott shudders slightly, then nods. "Um.. yeah."

Danny looks at the Alpha hopefully. "So.. how'd it go?! Jax isn't answering any of my texts."

Scott frowns and shakes his head slightly. "Jackson's still a douche. I'm not sure, but he's up to something.. and he's back for good by the way."

Danny's eyes widen and he nearly jumps from his seat. "He's what?!"

Scott nods, a serious expression on his face. "He's moving back in today, he got pissy and left.. told me that it's move-in day."

A look of concern and disappointment cross Danny's face. "I don't get it. Why would he come here to see me then not answer my texts?"

Making a slight ticking sound, Rebekah then speaks. "Maybe he wasn't here to see you."

Danny looks at the blonde Original and frowns. "Why wouldn't he be? I'm his best friend."

Rebekah shrugs slightly, "It was just a thought."

Scott looks from Rebekah to Danny and nods. "I was having the same thought.."

Josh, who up to this point had been taking things in quietly, decides to speak up. "Maybe he was here to see you, Scott."

Scott looks at the Vampire and shakes his head. "Doubt it.. we can't really stand each other."

Bonnie looks at Scott curiously. "Then why was he really here? If he wasn't here to see Danny.."

Scott thinks for a moment, then scans the room looking at each of the others. "Did Stiles or Klaus hear any of what happened before they left?"

Danny shakes his head. "No, they were in a hurry to go see Deaton and Bonnie. But since Bonnie's here now, I guess they're just going to go see Deaton."

Scott nods, a serious expression on his face. "Maybe it would be better if we keep them in the dark about this for now.. just until we figure out what Jackson's angle is."

Rebekah looks at Scott and cracks a faint smile. "Sneaky little Wolf. I think you and I have the same thoughts on this matter."

Danny looks from Rebekah to Scott in utter confusion. "Can you two clue the rest of us in maybe?"

Scott smiles slightly at the human. "Think about it, Danny. He's a Wolf, he found us here by scent. If he wasn't here to see you, and he definitely didn't come to see me, who was he here to see?"

Rebekah looks from Scott to Danny. "The only other person he knows here is.."

Danny's eyes widen and his jaw nearly drops, "Stiles."

*********

Most days, the Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic is fairly quiet. With the exception of those already in his care, Dr. Alan Deaton doesn't usually see patients until later in the day, unless of course an emergency pops up. It's for that very reason, that Deaton is surprised when he hears the sound of someone walking through the clinic's front door. Getting up from his desk, Deaton begins making his way toward the lobby when he hears a familiar voice.

"Hey Doc?! Is anybody home?!"

Recognizing the voice as Stiles Stilinski, Deaton smiles and turns back toward his desk, speaking at barely a whisper. "Of course a rhetorical question considering that you already knew I was here because you could hear my heartbeat from outside." As Deaton re-takes his seat at his desk, Stiles and Niklaus enter the room.

Niklaus smiles slyly at the Veterinarian. "Indeed.. you're quite right, Doctor.. but it's best never to lose sight of the small pleasantries."

Stiles Smiles at the older man, "Hey Doc."

Deaton smiles at the young Vampire. "Stiles, good to see you. Everything is going well I take it?"

Stiles nods slightly, "Mostly.."

Deaton looks at Stiles with curiosity. The man then motions to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat gentlemen.. what seems to be the problem?"

Stiles and Niklaus each take a seat in front of the Doctor's desk. Niklaus is the first to speak, "Less of a problem and more of a dilemma."

Deaton raises an eyebrow at the Original, "You've peaked my curiosity."

Stiles looks at the man and sighs. "Well, I've been having these dreams, but they're not really dreams as much as they're memories.. of me and Nik in a past life.. well, my past life, considering Nik's been alive for over a thousand years."

Deaton sits quietly and looks deep in thought. Moments go by before the man speaks again. "I see.."

A look of agitation on his face, Niklaus's eyes narrow at the human before him. "Doctor Deaton, for an Emmisary you're not being very helpful with our current predicament."

Stiles's eyes widen and he quickly turns to the Hybrid, "Um.. Nik?!"

Deaton raises a hand and smiles slightly. "It's okay, Stiles.. Klaus is right. I'm really not being much help. It's just, I've never encountered anything like this before."

Stiles turns from Niklaus back to the Veterinarian. "Great, leave it to me to stump the Doc."

Deaton smiles at the boy's comment, then looks at him curiously. "Stiles, let me ask you this.. when exactly did these dreams.. memories.. begin to surface?"

Stiles shrugs slightly, "Like pretty much the first time I saw Nik.. just after he and Josh moved in next door."

Deaton hums and nods slightly, "Interesting.."

Stiles continues, his full attention on the man across the desk. "There was this moment, when our eyes met. I know this sounds corny, but it was like time stood still."

Niklaus glances over at his love. "I recall the first moment I spotted him as well. I too experienced a similar sensation, like time standing still."

Deaton nods and smiles warmly at the two men across from him. "I don't think this is corny at all.. in fact, just the opposite. And Klaus, you're having these dreams as well?"

Niklaus nods slightly. "I am, but not until more recently."

Deaton nods. Suddenly the man's expression suddenly becomes serious as he turns to Stiles. "Stiles, how have you been dealing with the hunger since your transformation?"

Stiles shrugs slightly. "Whelp.. it's been rough, but Nik's been getting me through it."

Niklaus scowls and shakes his head. "Stiles asked me to compel him, but truly he must learn to control the urges on his own."

Stiles rolls his eyes and looks sideways at his boyfriend. "Yeah, easy for you to say Mr. Thousand-Year-Old Hybrid. Every time I see my friends and family, it takes every single ounce of concentration I have not to jump on them and turn into Jack the Ripper."

Deaton's serious expression breaks into the briefest of smiles. "The fact that you're able to control yourself the way you have is quite impressive."

A goofy grin spreads across Stiles's face. "Thanks Doc.. 'cause right now all I can see when I look at you is a giant blood bag in a lab coat."

Niklaus smirks wickedly. "Funny, that's all I see when I look at him as well."

Stiles shoots a horrified look at the Hybrid, "Nik?!"

Niklaus smiles sweetly. "Just kidding, love. Only trying to add a little levity to an otherwise unfulfilling conversation."

Stiles crosses his arms and let's out a large sigh.

There is a momentary silence before the blonde Original speaks. "Perhaps it would be best if we went on holiday."

Stiles gets a confused expression on his face. "Nik, Labor Day isn't for another two weeks."

Niklaus smiles and shakes his head. "A holiday, love.. a vacation."

Stiles begins waving his arms excitedly, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?!"

Niklaus looks at the youth with mild bemusement, "I did.."

Deaton looks at the Hybrid thoughtfully and nods his head. "Actually Klaus, I think the idea of you and Stiles taking a little time away from Beacon Hills could do a world of good."

Niklaus smiles triumphantly at the young brunette. "See love, a hol.. vacation is just what the doctor ordered.. if your doctor happens to be a Veterinarian. Which, in this case, he is."

Stiles, not looking quite convinced, shrugs. "A vacation.. it could be fun. Where would we go?"

Niklaus smiles slyly. "It just so happens that I know the perfect spot."

Stiles perks up a bit, a look of excitement beginning to creep onto his features. "Awesome!"

Niklaus nods and quickly turns his attention back to Deaton. "Indeed. Before we go, Doctor.. I was wondering if you and our young Miss Bennett have had any luck locating Gerard Argent or the Necromancy Stone?"

Deaton frowns and shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. I never knew Gerard to practice magic. It's highly unusual for a hunter, especially one as old school as he happens to be. Wherever it is, the stone is being hidden by a very powerful cloaking spell. Not even Bonnie can seem to break through it."

Niklaus throws up his hands in an overly dramatic display of distaste. "Wonderful.. so there's a madman wandering the town that can raise the dead and nobody seems to know where he's hiding?"

Stiles looks at Niklaus and shakes his head, his excitement suddenly replaced by horror. "Madman doesn't even begin to describe Grandpa Munster. The guy's a Class-A psychotic, homicidal douchebag."

Deaton nods in agreement. "Actually.. that's a fairly accurate description, Stiles."

Stiles smiles at the older man, "Thanks Doc."

Niklaus nods evenly. "Very well, Doctor. I trust that you and Bonnie will do everything within your respective powers to locate this Necromancer.. before he can do any further damage."

Deaton nods at the Original, "Of course.. I'll also look into your dreams."

Niklaus smiles and stands, turning to Stiles. "Alright then.. come along, love.. we have a holiday.. er.. vacation to plan."

Stiles smiles broadly and, after saying his goodbyes to Deaton, he stands and follows Niklaus out of the room and out the front doors of the clinic.

As the two make their exit, Deaton opens a folder in his desk and gives its contents his full attention.

Suddenly the phone on his desk rings, breaking him from his concentration. He answers, "Hello.. this is Deaton." His expression suddenly changes from a blank one to one of curiosity. "Sheriff? Is there a wounded animal you need help with?" Deaton listens as the other man speaks and nods his head. "I see. Let me gather a few things and I'll be on my way."

*********

After hanging up with the Sheriff, Deaton grabs his medical bag from the shelf behind his desk and begins gathering items to take with him to the Preserve.

Turning to head for the door, Deaton is surprised when he spots another visitor at his door. "Mr. Whittemore.. I wasn't aware that you were back in town."

Jackson nods, his face expressionless. "I just got back. Look, we need to talk."

Deaton nods and smiles. "I'd love to, unfortunately I was just called out on urgent business by the Sheriff."

Jackson ignores the man's attempt to dismiss him and looks at him blankly. "This won't take long.. I just have one question."

Deaton frowns slightly and nods his head. "Very well, as long as it's quick."

Jackson looks at the man, pauses, then takes a deep breath before speaking. "Is there any way to cure a Vampire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, there you have it.. Chapter 2!! Sorry it took so long to update, I haven't been in the best of health lately. I currently have about 11 Chapters written and sent to my editor.. it's in his hands now.
> 
> As always, I appreciate the kudos and comments.. please be patient, I have one hell of a story planned for you!!


	3. If you can't beat em, join em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton arrives at the crime scene, Jackson has a surprise encounter, and Isaac has an unwelcome visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I finally decided to give it a try. This is the sequel to 'Necromancing the Stone,' if you haven't read that story, this will likely make no sense. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe and do not necessarily follow those from any of the respective shows.

Alan Deaton has never had a good feeling when he enters the Preserve, not since the fire that killed the entire Hale pack, with the exception of Peter, Derek, Cora, and Laura. Only three of the four still live and, of those three, only Peter and Derek still remain in Beacon Hills, though nobody has laid eyes on Derek in months, not since the night Stiles was turned.

Parking his car next to one of the many Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department cars at the scene, Deaton stops a moment and looks at the ruins of what was once a proud, grand house. Shutting off his engine, Deaton removes his seatbelt, grabs his medical bag, and exits the car. Scanning the area for a familiar face, Deaton spots Sheriff Stilinski by a small camper on the other side of the clearing. Heading toward the Sheriff, Deaton nods in acknowledgement at the man as he approaches. "Sheriff, I came as quickly as I could. What seems to be the problem?"

Sheriff Stilinski looks tired, it's the first thing Deaton notices as the man's face comes into view. Looking at the Doctor with bewilderment, the Sheriff rubs his hand on the top of his head. "Doc, I'm fairly new to all this supernatural stuff.. so answer a question for me."

Deaton smiles weakly at the other man, "Of course, Sheriff. I'll do my best."

The Sheriff leads Deaton into the camper and into the small bedroom at the far end. On the bed, covered in a white sheet, is what Deaton can only assume to be a human body. Reaching forward, the Sheriff grasps the sheet and slowly pulls it back. "What in the hell could do something like this?"

As the Sheriff removes the thin cloth cover, Deaton is greeted with a truly bizarre sight. There, on the bed, is a young man, one he'd guess to be in his early to mid twenties. This young man is in a state that Deaton's never seen before.. not in the Summertime at least. Deaton gasps slightly and looks at the Sheriff, "This man is frozen." Deaton reaches into his bag, pulls out a pair of rubber gloves, and quickly puts them on his hands. Reaching forward, Deaton brings his gloved hand in contact with the dead man's face. Deaton looks at the Sheriff, "In fact, he's frozen solid. Who is he?"

Slowly the Sheriff pulls the sheet back up over the man's body. He turns to Deaton and frowns. "Brad Flarahety, Park Ranger. It was eighty-five degrees out here today. So how in the hell did he end up frozen?"

Deaton shakes his head slowly, "That would appear to be a good question.. I'm guessing there's something else?"

The Sheriff gestures for Deaton to follow him and the two men exit the camper. In the distance, Deaton sees a flurry of activity as uniformed and plain-clothed officers comb the edge of the forest, a section of which appears to be dead. The Sheriff motions toward the dead patch of trees. "The forest.. a path about six feet wide that leads from here all the way back to that tree stump."

Deaton looks at the Sheriff and raises an eyebrow, "The Nemeton?"

The Sheriff nods. "Yes.. the whole path is also frozen. Well, it was.. it's thawing now, but all of the vegetation is dead."

Deaton gazes at the section of forest with wonder. "Fascinating.. the path ends at the Nemeton you say?"

The Sheriff frowns and nods. "Yes, it leads right to it.. no farther."

Deaton thinks a moment, then looks at the Sheriff with a calm expression. "Then let's assume that the path doesn't lead to the Nemeton, but rather from the Nemeton to our current location."

The Sheriff shakes his head, a look of worry crosses his face, "I was afraid you were going to say that.. why did I know?"

Deaton looks back at the dead trees, then to the Sheriff. "Sheriff Stilinski, do you happen to have a map handy?"

The Sheriff looks at Deaton with confusion, "A map?"

Deaton nods and replies, "Yes.. preferably one of the entire county."

Sheriff Stilinski turns toward one of his men who is a bit closer. "Haigh!! Bring me the map of the county from my cruiser."

The deputy nods, "Sure thing, Sheriff."

As Deputy Haigh heads for the Sheriff's cruiser, the Sheriff turns back to the Doctor and looks at him quizzically. "Deaton, where are you going with this?"

Deaton thinks a moment, he then speaks quite calmly. "As you may or may not recall, the Nemeton is a place of great power."

The Sheriff frowns, "I remember.. supernatural magnet."

Deaton nods, acknowledging the Sheriff's answer, "Exactly." Deaton reaches into his bag and pulls out two small horseshoe shaped magnets; he presents them to the Sheriff. "We all played with magnets when we were children.. do you remember what happens when you try to stick the same end of two magnets together?"

The Sheriff takes the two magnets and tries to stick them together, but he clearly can't. "They push each other apart, Deaton. What are you getting at here?"

Deaton frowns and takes one of the magnets from the Sheriff. "The Nemeton is like a magnet, drawing the supernatural to Beacon Hills." Deaton points at the Sheriff's magnet, "The Necromancy Stone that Gerard used to raise the dead.."

The Sheriff's eyes widen with realization, "Another magnet?!"

Deaton smiles and nods, "Precisely."

The Sheriff looks at the Veterinarian questioningly, "Then exactly what the hell are we dealing with here?"

Deaton thinks a moment, then he speaks. "I believe.. this is just a theory, mind you.. that the Nemeton pulled a very powerful spirit here to Beacon Hills and Gerard, most likely without knowing, used the Stone and returned it to our plain of existence."

The Sheriff brings his hand to his face and shakes his head. "Before they lost contact with him, Flarahety texted his supervisor and asked him to call the Highway Patrol and Children's Services."

Deaton cocks an eyebrow and looks at the Sheriff curiously, "Interesting.. why would he do that?"

The Sheriff's expression remains calm. "He apparently found a boy wandering the Preserve."

Deaton shakes his head, a grim expression covering his face, "That was no boy."

The Sheriff looks at Deaton questioningly. "You're saying that this boy that Flarahety found is some sort of resurrected evil spirit?"

Deaton shakes his head, "I never said 'evil' there, Sheriff."

As Deaton finished speaking, Deputy Haigh returns with the map and hands it to the Sheriff. "Here's that map, Sheriff."

Stilinski nods at the younger man. "Thanks Haigh.. any sign of the boy that Flarahety messaged in about?"

The Deputy shakes his head. "None, but we think we might have found some footprints. With so many kids hanging out around this place, it's kinda hard to tell."

The Sheriff sighs, "I know.. thanks Haigh."

With that, Deputy Haigh leaves the Sheriff and Deaton alone with the map.

Walking to a nearby car, Deaton unfolds the map and spreads it out in its hood. Pulling a pen from his bag, Deaton points to a location on the map. "Let's say that this point here is the Nemeton."

The Sheriff eyes the map and nods, "That's about right."

Deaton marks the first point with an 'X' and points to another location on the map, "And this point here is us."

Again, the Sheriff looks at the map and nods. "Right."

Upon having the Sheriff's agreement, Deaton marks another 'X' on the new location. Deaton looks at the Sheriff questioningly, "You say the path in the forest appears to be a direct route from the Nemeton to this location?"

The Sheriff nods. "Yes, Special Agent McCall had some choppers do a fly over. It's definitely a straight shot."

Deaton uses the pen and draws a line connecting the two 'X' marks he made in the map. "Like this then?"

The Sheriff looks at the map in horror, "Oh my God."

Deaton nods grimly, "Exactly as I feared.. it takes three points to make a line."

As Deaton continues the route, they see the third point. The Sheriff gazes at the map, "He's heading right for Beacon Hills."

Deaton nods. "Indeed.. it looks like winter might be coming a bit early this year, Sheriff."

**********

Walking through the woods of the Beacon Hills Preserve usually manages to calm him down, but not today. Today, Jackson Whittemore is furious.

Looking up at the sky, Jackson screams angrily. "Stupid fucking asshole McCall!!" Jackson kicks over a rotted tree stump, "Why would you let them stay here?!"

Suddenly, Jackson hears the voice of a girl behind him. "Do you always come out to the middle of the forest to yell at people who aren't here?"

Jackson spins around and what he sees shocks him. There, standing just behind him, are none other than Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. "Reyes, Boyd?! You're alive?!"

Boyd nods, "We thought the same thing. Apparently, Gerard Argent brought us back."

Jackson eyes the two suspiciously. "Did that asshole McCall send you?! Tell him to go to Hell, he's not my Alpha. And why can't I smell you?!"

Boyd shakes his head, "McCall didn't send us."

Erica smiles mischievously, "He doesn't even know we're alive." Erica reaches for a small cloth bag hanging around her neck. "As for the not being able to smell us? A friend of ours helped us out with that."

Jackson looks at her with complete disinterest. "A bag of potpourri around your necks?!"

Erica shoots the blonde a dirty look. "It's a charm bag, you douchebag. Not potpourri."

Boyd bats at the bag around his neck and shakes his head. "I totally wouldn't be down with potpourri.. I'd smell like my Grandma's house."

Jackson looks at the two questioningly, "A charm bag?"

Erica nods, "It protects us by hiding our scents.. from Wolves."

Boyd interjects, "And Vampires."

Jackson looks at them with disgust and shakes his head. "You guys been spying, huh?"

Erica shrugs, "Maybe a little."

Boyd looks at Jackson with great curiosity. "We know what brought us back.. why are you here, Jackson?"

Jackson scowls in annoyance, "Why does everyone keep asking me why I'm back?!"

Erica chuckles slightly, "You haven't gone to see Lydia yet.. just to the Vampire's house.. and the Vet."

Jackson suddenly looks more creeped out than annoyed. "Wow.. stalker much? That's just creepy."

Boyd points at Erica and shrugs, "She gets bored at the cabin."

Jackson looks at Boyd curiously, "You guys are staying at a cabin?"

Erica answers the blonde Wolf. "Yes, the two of us.. and a friend."

Jackson shakes his head with mild distaste and turns away from the others. "This is too creepy for words." Jackson turns back to face them accusingly. "Why are you two hiding out here.. your families, your friends would probably be thrilled that you're alive."

Boyd frowns, a look of sadness on his face, "They've all moved on."

Erica looks at Jackson with annoyance. "We've been dead for a year.. what are we gonna do, pop out of a cake and yell 'SURPRISE' at them?!"

Boyd turns to Erica, "I could go for some cake."

Shaking his head, Jackson's features twist into a deep scowl, "You two are more fucked up than McCall."

Erica looks at Jackson with an expression of mock hurt, "That was low."

Jackson throws up his hands. "Look, if you two aren't telling anyone you're back, why tell me?"

Erica smiles wickedly. "You've got your secrets, we've got ours. Besides, I never hated you as much as everyone else did.. so, why not?"

Jackson takes a step toward the girl and eyes her suspiciously, "What do you know about my secrets?"

Erica smiles warmly, "Enough.. it's cute really."

Jackson sighs with frustration. "You're so annoying, Reyes."

Boyd interjects, "Besides.. it's not like you're going to run to McCall and tell him we're alive."

Erica nods, a small smile playing her lips. "Yeah, looks like you hate Alpha Scott even more than you hated Beta Scott."

Jackson relents. His features soften a bit. "Okay, so I won't tell anyone you're alive.. that's up to you if you want to tell people. Honestly, I don't really care. Is there a purpose to this visit other than scaring the crap out of me only to annoy me later?"

When Erica doesn't answer right away, Boyd takes it upon himself to reply. "Yeah, could you bring us some cake?"

**********

Later that afternoon, Scott returns to the Mikaelson house after stopping in at the hospital to have lunch with his Mother. As he walks up the front walkway toward the door, he notes that Stiles's Jeep is still not parked in the driveway.

Walking into the house, he finds Josh, Danny, and Rebekah sprawled out in the living room area. Danny and Josh are watching TV, while Rebekah seems to be engrossed with something on her phone. 

Scott walks in and looks around the room. "Dude.. are Klaus and Stiles still not back from Deaton's?"

Josh looks at Scott curiously. "Stiles didn't tell you? He is your best friend."

Danny frowns and interjects, "There seems to be a lot of that going around lately."

Rebekah scoffs, not looking up from her phone. "Quit being a bitter little queen, Danny."

Danny rolls his eyes at the female Original, "I'm not bitter."

Scott looks at them all in annoyance, "Tell me what?!"

Danny looks at Scott and shrugs. "They came back, packed up, and left.. something about a vacation.. or holiday.. Stiles seemed slightly confused."

Rebekah shakes her head, "Stiles often seems confused."

Scott looks around the room in mild confusion. "A vacation?! For how long?!"

Rebekah shakes her head, barely looking up from her phone. "They really didn't say. But I'd wager they'll be back before the town fair."

Scott's jaw nearly drops, "That's like almost three weeks away."

Rebekah looks up from her phone and smiles sweetly at the young Alpha. "Awe.. how sweet. Someone is going to get separation anxiety."

Scott looks at her, "We've never been apart that long.. in like ever."

Rebekah looks at the Alpha with a sad expression. "The end of a bromance. The honeymoon's over, Scott.. he's got a new boyfriend now."

Danny looks at Rebekah with a mixture of surprise and disgust. "Sometimes you can be a real bitch, Rebekah."

Josh nearly chokes and turns to Danny questioningly, "Sometimes?"

Rebekah ignores Josh's comment and shrugs lacsidazicly. "I've had a thousand years of practice, love."

Scott shakes his head, a look of bewilderment on his face. "I can't believe he'd leave without at least texting me."

Danny derails Scott's train of thought as if trying to change the subject. "By the way, Lydia called. She will be over later with Aiden.. movie night."

Scott stops a moment and looks at Danny, "I'm voting 'NO' on the Romantic Comedy category."

Rebekah smiles sarcastically. "Yes, we have enough of that here.. don't we?"

Scott looks around the room. "Where's Bonnie?"

Rebekah answers before Josh or Danny can reply. "She's off with the Emissary. He called a little bit ago.. something urgent. Frozen body and such." 

Scott's expression changes to one of surprise, "A what?!"

Danny shrugs at Scott, "I'm sure she'll fill us in when she gets back."

Rebekah puts her phone down next to her. "This certainly is a lively little town, isn't it? Hailstorms, evil Fox spirits, brainwashed townies, frozen corpses.. it's almost like they picked up Mystic Falls and moved it to the West Coast."

Josh looks at Rebekah and shrugs. "I'd say it had something to do with your family, but it seems things were weird long before we got here."

Danny glances over at Josh and pats him on the leg. "Weird.. a bit of an understatement, babe."

Scott ignores the comments and turns toward the foyer. "Yeah.. okay, I'm going home for a little. I'm going to go text Stiles.. I can't believe he'd leave without saying goodbye."

Rebekah picks up her phone and shakes her head, "Boys."

*********

If Derek Hale's loft is anything other than sparse, it's quiet. Despite the fact that it's right on the edge of Downtown Beacon Hills, the large open space is quite isolated from the outside world. It's here in this dark, quiet, mostly empty apartment, that Isaac Lahey has taken refuge. Sitting alone in the darkness with nothing but the TV to light the room, Isaac nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a voice behind him. 

"Enjoying your self-imposed exile?"

Turning around, Isaac spots Peter Hale in the darkness and frowns. "Piss off, Peter."

Peter raises his hands in mock surrender and looks at the young Beta with disappointment. "Now, now.. is that any way to talk to the man who gave you a roof over your head? One where he won't constantly be reminded of the fact that he was merely an understudy in the role of boyfriend."

Isaac's eyes glow a soft yellow as he looks at the older man with annoyance, "Do you always have to be a dick?"

Peter shakes his head and looks at Isaac questioningly. "Is that any way to talk to your elder? I'd offer to teach you some respect, but the freezer's already full."

Isaac abruptly turns away from the older Wolf, "Asshole."

Peter smiles weakly. "I'm sorry I haven't dropped by to visit more often, but looking for Derek has become a bit of a full time job."

Isaac looks at Peter curiously, "Still no sign?"

Peter frowns and shakes his head. "Regrettably.. no. But it is rather quiet with him gone, isn't it? Quiet and less gloomy."

Isaac half chuckles. "Yeah, and it's one less person to put you in your place."

Peter comes into the room and sits down on a nearby chair. "You could make yourself more useful and help me look.. instead of brooding here in seclusion."

Isaac frowns at Peter's comment. "I'm not brooding, I just don't feel like seeing anyone right now.. that includes you."

Peter smiles wickedly. "And the definition of brooding is? See Isaac. Poor little puppy, did the big bad wolf take away your bone?"

Isaac's eyes glow faintly once again. "I've really had enough of you, Peter."

Peter raises his hands in protest. "Calm down, calm down, I'm just messing with you. You know Isaac, I've always liked you. You remind me of myself when I was your age."

Isaac's face is suddenly covered in revulsion. "Okay?! And is that supposed to be a compliment?! 'Cause it certainly doesn't seem like one."

Peter feigns hurt. "You wound me. I'm serious.. I would've bitten you myself if I had the chance."

Isaac shakes his head, "Isn't it a pity that Derek beat you to it?"

Peter nods, an almost nostalgic expression covering his face. "Yes, my nephew killing me and stealing my Alpha powers was a bit of a setback, but you know the old saying: Every dog has its day."

Isaac looks at Peter in shock. "You'll never beat Scott, Peter.. you know that."

Peter nods. "In a test of physicality.. yes, you're right. But the one advantage I do have over our young Alpha is the fact that I'm much more cunning."

Isaac nearly chokes. "You mean sneaky.. wait, how about devious.. even better, let's go with shady?"

Peter ignores Isaac's comments and smiles evilly. "Besides, I never said anything about beating Scott. After all, as they say, if you can beat 'em, join 'em."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, here it is.. Chapter 3!! Thanks to everyone for the Kudos and Comments, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I could give you all of the reasons why it took so long, but such is life. Please stick with me, this story is far from over.. More to come!!!


	4. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I finally decided to give it a try. This is the sequel to 'Necromancing the Stone,' if you haven't read that story, this will likely make no sense. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe and do not necessarily follow those from any of the respective shows.

Being splayed out on a blanket in the park was never Lydia Martin's idea of a good time. After her parents decided to divorce, the county's favorite prom queen tried to keep up appearances by wearing the latest fashions and spending more time shopping than any other girl. Unfortunately, as is usually the case with most divorces, things quickly got ugly between her parents.. and expensive. Realizing the toll things were taking on her mother, who's recently taken a job working at Beacon Hills High to help pay the bills, Lydia's decided to spend a little less time shopping and a little more of it being thankful for what she already has, and - in recent weeks - that her hunky Were-boyfriend, Aiden, and huntress best friend, Allison, are back from the dead.

The park is empty with the exception of Lydia, Aiden, and an elderly couple walking their two dogs far off in the distance. There's a gentle breeze blowing through what's left of the trees, not a cloud in the sky.

Lydia turns to Aiden and smiles peacefully. "This is kinda nice, you know.. us, here in the park. I never really spent any time here before."

Aiden nods, a slight smile crossing his handsome face. "We should come back at night sometime.. when it's just the two of us." Aiden winks seductively at the redhead, who makes a bitter face at him in return. 

"I will have sex anywhere you want, Mr. Walker.. but never outside.. and most definitely not in the park. I am a girl with class you know."

Aiden rolls over slightly so that he's half on top of Lydia. Kissing her gently on the lips, he smiles. "I know, and that's what I like about you.. that and the fact that you're totally hot."

Lydia smiles an almost smug smile, but it quickly softens, "You and every other boy in school."

Aiden's smile fades slightly and his eyes glow a faint yellow. The beta frowns, "What about Jackson?"

Lydia raises an eyebrow and returns her boyfriend's frown, "What about him?"

Aiden shrugs, the frown not leaving his face. "He came back for you.. you're the one who saved his life."

Lydia easily pushes the twin off of her and sits up. If she were a Wolf instead of a Banshee, Lydia's eyes would certainly be glowing at this point. She turns and glares at Aiden, a serious look on her face. "Jackson left, he doesn't get to 'come back for me' and, as far as I know, he hasn't. I haven't laid eyes on him, let alone spoken to him since he got back into town. The only people he's seen at this point are Danny and Scott. You and I have been through this before, Aiden Alexander Walker.."

Aiden cringes when he hears his girlfriend use his full name. "Oh shit.. not the full name, please."

Lydia huffs, glaring daggers at the Wolf. "No, no.. please. If I hear one more word from you about Jackson, sexy or not, I'll break your pretty little nose, and.. so help me God.. you know I'll do it too."

Aiden raises his hands in mock surrender and flashes Lydia a sexy smile. "Okay, okay.. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Can I make it up to you?"

Lydia looks down at the Wolf and smirks, "I am not having sex with you in the park.."

Aiden shakes his head and smiles, "That's not what I had in mind.. at least not until you mentioned it just now."

Lydia raises her eyebrow and looks disapprovingly at the young Beta. "I swear, if this has anything to do with sex.."

Aiden smiles broadly. "Actually, I was going to ask you if you would accompany me to Beacon Days on Saturday?"

Lydia cocks her eyebrow at the mention of the local fair, "You're asking me to go to the fair?"

Aiden bites his lip and nods, flashing his equivalent of puppy dog eyes at the dumbstruck redhead. "That was the general idea.. please? There will be fireworks."

When Aiden curls his lower lip into the beginning of a pouty face, Lydia quickly caves. "Alright, you win, just please stop making that face before I lose all respect for you.. you look like a pound puppy."

Aiden's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets upon hearing Lydia's remark. He frowns, "It's bad enough that Stiles makes dog jokes.. please don't you start too."

Lydia eyes the Beta contemptuously, "And do you know the difference between my jokes and the ones Stiles tells?"

Aiden looks at Lydia questioningly, "I don't know.. what's the difference?"

Lydia smiles wickedly. "If you don't laugh at his, nothing happens. If you don't laugh at mine.. no sex for a week."

Aiden's eyes open wide, he slowly shakes his head, "You wouldn't.."

Lydia looks at the Wolf seriously, "Try me."

Aiden is about to respond when he sits straight up. His eyes glow a faint yellow and he looks all around the park.

Lydia notices Aiden's sudden change in behavior and looks at him with concern. "Aiden.. what's wrong?"

Aiden answers Lydia in a hushed tone, "I hear.."

Suddenly before he can finish speaking, Aiden is tackled from the picnic blanket by his twin brother, Ethan. Ethan, who's eyes are glowing a bright blue, winds up on top of his twin, and the two lock eyes, yellow staring up into blue. Aiden looks at his brother in confusion, but the expression changes suddenly when the other Wolf smiles.

Wrapping his arms around his brother, Ethan hugs Aiden tightly, "I thought I'd never see you again!!"

Ethan nuzzles into his brother, breathing in his twin's scent. 

Watching the two interact, Lydia clears her throat. "As hot as this little display of twincest might be, I am still here."

Hearing the redhead speak, Ethan quickly removes himself from his brother and gives her a hug. "Hey Lydia.. sorry to interrupt your picnic. I just got back into town and really wanted to see my brother."

Lydia smiles at Ethan, "We were starting to wonder if you were ever going to decide to join us."

Ethan nods with understanding. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here.. I've been spending a lot of time out in the wilderness.. cell service is pretty spotty."

Lydia cocks an eyebrow. "Aiden said that while he was on the Other Side, he saw you in the woods somewhere, that you've been hiding out.. blaming yourself for his death."

Aiden grabs his twin by his shoulders and stares into the other's eyes, "Eath.. you know it wasn't your fault.. right?"

Ethan nods, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I know, but that doesn't mean it still didn't feel that way."

Lydia looks from her boyfriend to his brother and smiles warmly. "Why don't we pack up and go get something to eat?"

Ethan nods, but Aiden looks at Lydia in confusion. "We just ate.."

Lydia shakes her head. "Honey, when are you going to learn, Lydia Martin is not a bologna and cheese kinda girl."

Aiden pouts slightly and begins to pack up. 

Lydia leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "Santino's, my treat."

Aiden smiles and continues packing, as Ethan chatters on about their time apart and how glad he is to be back in Beacon Hills.

**********

The weeks following the Nogitsune's defeat are a fairly quiet time in Beacon Hills, if you don't count the noise from all of the construction. For Danny and Josh, it's been a chance for the pair to connect on a deeper level without the threat of impending death.

It's late morning at the Mikaelson House, Niklaus and Stiles have taken a trip to an undisclosed location, leaving Danny, Josh, Rebekah, and Bonnie to fend for themselves. The house is large, much larger than the others on the street, so Danny and Josh only cross paths with the two girls at meal times.

Still half asleep, wrapped in the blankets, and sleeping in the nude, Danny feels Josh's hardness pressing against his backside. Danny smiles sleepily and pushes back into Josh, causing the young Vampire to let out a soft moan.

Danny sighs contentedly, "Good morning, good-looking."

Josh hums slightly, yawns, and kisses his boyfriend on the back of his neck. "I can think of a way to make it an even better morning."

Danny moans softly and pushes back into Josh, who doesn't hesitate to grind back.

Josh lets out a sexy moan, "I could seriously get used to waking up like this."

Reaching behind him, Danny grabs Josh's hard, leaking member, lines it up with his hole and pushes back. As the Vampire enters him, Danny lets out a gasp of pleasure, one which his lover echoes as he reaches full penetration. Slowly, Josh begins to move his hips and, with each thrust, Danny begins to moan even louder and beg for Josh to continue. Realizing how loud he's become, Danny swears softly and takes the pillow into his mouth in an attempt to silence himself a bit.

Not stopping his slow steady movements, Josh whispers into Danny's ear huskily. "What are you doing? I like to hear you beg."

Danny takes the pillow out of his mouth and moans again. He's able to compose himself enough to respond intelligibly, "Rebekah can hear." Danny moans again before taking the pillow back into his mouth.

Josh thrusts forward hard and deep. As he does so, he reaches around, grabs the pillow, and pulls it from Danny's mouth. "Fuck Rebekah.."

The act of Josh ripping the pillow from his mouth apparently exites Danny, who pushes back into Josh with as much strength as he can muster. Josh lets out a slight growl and, feeling a sudden lust for blood, black veins beginning to form around his eyes. Josh quickly pulls out of Danny, who whimpers in protest at Josh's sudden absence from inside him. 

"What are you doing.. put that back in there." Danny rolls over and sees Josh climbing out of bed.

Josh tries to hide his eyes from his human boyfriend, but without much luck. "I can't.. I need to feed.. you feel so good I just can't control myself."

Danny makes a pouty face as a naked and obviously hard Josh backs toward the door.

Josh tries to smile, but his fangs show and he suddenly gets embarrassed. "Let me go down and get a blood bag.. I'll be right back."

Standing up from the bed, revealing his own nakedness, Danny walks to the door and blocks Josh's escape.

Danny reaches out and grabs Josh's hardness and begins to stroke. "You're not leaving."

Josh moans, the veins continuing to darken around his eyes. "Oh God.. I have to, I need to.."

Danny maintains his grip on Josh and leads the reluctant Vampire back over to the bed, where he sits himself on the edge. Looking up into Josh's hungry Vampire eyes, Danny exhales and speaks to his boyfriend in a seductive voice. "I want you on top of me now."

Grabbing Josh by his hand, Danny slides back onto the bed and pulls the Vampire down on top of him. Lifting his butt and legs slightly, Danny reaches around Josh and pulls his hardness back into line with his empty hole. Josh hesitates, but the feeling is too much for him to handle. When he feels his head against Danny, he can't help but thrust himself in as deep as he can. Danny lets out a loud moan as Josh lets out a growl. Reaching up, Danny grabs Josh by the back of his head and pulls him down so they are face to face, their lips only an inch apart.

Danny looks into Josh's dark hungry eyes and speaks, his lips brushing against his lover's, "I want you to feed.. now."

Josh continues thrusting as Danny tilts his head to the side baring his neck for the young Vampire. Josh resists, but when Danny pulls his face down against the side of his neck, the Vampire loses all control. In a fit of lust brought on by the feeling of himself deep inside his lover and the warmth of his skin so close to to his lips, Josh closes the gap between them, opens his mouth, and sinks his fangs into Danny's warm, dark skin. The feeling of Josh biting into his neck sends Danny over the edge. Without even touching himself, Danny begins to orgasm, filling the space between them with warm, wet stickiness. Josh, overtaken by the taste of Danny's blood, the warmth of his body pressed against his, and the sounds of Danny's orgasm, begins to climax himself, filling Danny with volley after volley of his seed. Maintaining his hold on Danny's neck as the two come down from their sexual high, Josh slowly releases his fangs and licks up any remaining blood. Shuddering in pleasure, Danny straightens out his legs and pulls the Vampire down on top of him.

Lying together, reveling in the afterglow, Josh and Danny kiss, cuddle, and enjoy the feeling of closeness. Josh slowly slips onto the bed so that he's lying next to his lover.

Danny is the first to speak, whispering into Josh's ear. "That was.. oh my God.. I've never felt anything like that.. how bad is my neck?"

Josh kisses Danny on the cheek and smiles. "That makes two of us, baby.. and it's not bad.. nothing I can't heal with a little of my blood."

Danny turns to gaze at Josh, his brown eyes full of love. "Have you ever done that before? You know.... fed while you were.."

Josh cuts him off, "Making love? No.. never."

Danny smiles dreamily as the two cuddle even closer. A few minutes pass when Danny speaks, breaking the silence. "Would you maybe want to go to Beacon Days with me on Saturday?"

Josh smiles and turns to face the young man lying next to him. "Beacon Days? That's the big town fair that starts tomorrow.. right?"

Danny nods. "Yeah, Saturday is the final night. They have fireworks, it's a lot of fun."

Josh kisses Danny on the cheek and nods, "Of course I'll take you."

Danny smiles and kisses Josh gently on the lips. When their kiss breaks, Danny snuggles into Josh and sighs contentedly.

Josh tilts his head slightly and looks across the room toward the dresser. "Your phone just vibrated."

Danny giggles. "I put it over there so I wouldn't hear it. Leave it to your Vampire ears to pick it up all the way over here.

Josh makes a pouty face, "Are you saying I have big ears?"

Danny kisses Josh on his ear. "No, your ears are perfect." Turning over, Danny groans slightly as he crawls out of bed and begins walking toward the dresser to retrieve his phone. Watching Danny make his way toward the dresser, Josh can't help but stare at his boyfriend's bare backside. Danny reaches the dresser and grabs his phone. Without turning around, he knows what Josh is doing and smiles. "Would you stop staring at my ass?" Josh quickly looks away as Danny turns around and makes his way back to the bed.

Crawling back into bed, Danny slips under the covers. Holding up his phone, he unlocks it and opens his messages. He has one new text message from Lydia.

Lydia: You'll never guess who finally made it back to town.

Upon reading the message, Danny's heart sinks into his stomach.

Noticing the sudden change in Danny's demeanor, as well as his heartbeat, Josh looks at Danny with a concerned expression. "Who is it? What's wrong?"

Danny sighs, "Damn Vampire hearing.. it's Lydia."

Josh looks slightly confused, "Supernatural trouble brewing again?"

Danny shrugs. "In a manner of speaking. My ex is back in town."

Josh raises an eyebrow, "Aiden's brother?"

Danny nods, a frown spreading across his face, "Yup.. Ethan's back."

**********

To say that things have been awkward since Allison's return from the Other Side would be an understatement. Before her sudden and tragic death at the hands of the Oni, Allison and Scott had broken up. While it wasn't one of those 'nasty' break-ups you often hear about, the two had definitely gone their separate ways.. at least in the case of their love life. 

Allison moved on, but not as far as you might think. There was something about Isaac Lahey, other than the fact that he, like Scott, happens to be a Werewolf. Maybe it's the fact that Isaac has this shy cuteness about him, or maybe it's the fact that, for most of his life, the blonde boy with the soft curls has never really been loved. Either way, Allison found herself drawn to Isaac.. really drawn.

It was in her last moments of life, however, that Allison found clarity. It was there, in the icy grip of death, that Allison professed her eternal feelings for her first ever love, Scott McCall. Of course, had she not been dying, she might have found it a bit awkward that Isaac was only a few feet away at the time.

Then there's Scott. Despite appearances, Scott never really moved on. Sure, there was Kira, but she was no Allison. Scott and Kira became close during the pack's first ordeal with the Nogitsune, but there was never that 'spark' like he had with Allison.

Shortly after the school year ended, the Yukimura's moved back to New York, where Mr. Yukimura had recently landed a professorship at Columbia University. It was tough on Scott at first, not having someone there after such a long time. The young Alpha soon worked out his feelings and immersed himself in his pack. When Scott found Allison in the basement of the Stilinski's house during the freak hailstorm, it was like his heart could beat again.

Isaac slowly began to distance himself from the pack.. from Scott. After a rather uncharacteristic offer from Peter, Isaac decided to move out of the McCall's house and into Derek's empty loft.

On this particular day, which happens to be a gorgeous day in the beginning of September, Scott and Allison are helping Chris Argent move into a rental house not far from the McCall's. 

Carrying boxes wouldn't be the idea of a perfect day to most, but - to Scott - any time with Allison is perfect. Scott places a rather heavy looking crate on the living room floor with a thud. Allison and Chris turn to look amusedly at the Alpha. 

Scott shrugs. "It was heavy.. what's in there, a cannon ball?"

Chris shakes his head and cracks a smile, "Four cannon balls.. actually."

Scott's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Four cannon balls? Dude, who even needs one cannon ball.. besides a pirate?"

Chris shakes his his head. "I picked them up in France.. they're three-hundred years old. I am a weapons collector you know. Besides, we're in Beacon Hills.. stranger things have happened."

Allison looks at her father and smiles, "You mean like people coming back from the dead?"

Chris smiles weakly at his daughter and nods his head. "Yeah, exactly like that." Chris turns and gazes appreciatively at the young Alpha. "You know, Scott, you didn't have to help us move into the house. We could've managed."

Scott cracks a smile. "And miss out on handling two sets of three-hundred-year-old balls?! Wow, I now totally have more in common with my best friend."

Allison giggles softly. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but he's still got you beat.. by like seven hundred years. 

**** "If this conversation ever gets back to him, I'm totally going to shoot you."

Chris smiles with pride. "She's an Argent, Scott.. you know she'd do it, too." Chris looks at Scott with concern. "Speaking of Stiles, have you heard anything from him.. or Klaus? I hear they left town for a while."

Allison shudders slightly and whispers to her father. "Sore subject, Dad."

Scott frowns and shakes his head, ignoring Allison's comment. "Just that they were in Malibu at one of Klaus's beach houses. Seriously, the dude has more than one beach house and he has one in Malibu?!"

Chris nods, a grim expression crosses his face. "A thousand years is a long time to build up a fortune Scott, let's just hope Stiles sees more in him than just money."

Scott shakes his head. "Never.. Stiles is just not that way."

Chris nods slowly. "I've heard stories of the Originals, especially Klaus. I've never met him though."

Scott smiles hopefully. "He saved Stiles's life and killed the Nogitsune, I'd say that's a start."

Allison cracks a smile, "I also have a sneaking suspicion that the mysterious investor in this year's Beacon Days happens to be a blonde with a hot accent."

Scott shoots Allison a sideways look, "You think his accent is hot?"

Allison shrugs, "Doesn't everybody?"

Chris looks from Scott to Allison, "Speaking of Beacon Days.. are you two going?"

Allison shrugs and glances at Scott, "I was waiting for someone to ask me.."

Scott looks from Chris to Allison and stammers a bit. "I.. um, I was going to ask you tonight."

Allison smiles at Scott, then turns to her father. "Then yes, we're going.. how about Saturday night for the fireworks?"

Scott smiles, a mischievous look crossing his face, "Sweet.. I can talk to Rebekah and practice my accent till then."

Allison's smile fades as she turns to glare at Scott, "Stay away from Rebekah.. I like you just the way you are."

**********

The warm, sunny beaches of Malibu are a far cry from Beacon Hill and, while it's only a few hours drive, to Stiles Stilinski it's like a different world.

The transition from being an ordinary human to being a Vampire hasn't been easy. The urges to feed aren't anything like the stuff he helped Scott get through after "the bite" which turned the young McCall into the Werewolf he is today. As if wanting to drain the blood from the closest living person at the merest rumbling in his tummy wasn't tough enough, add to the mix adjusting to life with a newfound brother and a resurrected father next door and you've got a recipe for disaster.

Lying together in the big comfy bed of Niklaus's Malibu beach house, Stiles and Niklaus are just enjoying the time alone together. 

Stiles sighs in contentment, "It's nice here.. can we stay?"

Niklaus kisses Stiles on the forehead and looks at him lovingly. "I think you might miss your friends after while, love."

Stiles shrugs and snuggles into Niklaus, "They can come visit.. we have guest rooms."

Niklaus shakes his head, "I know you wouldn't be happy here forever."

Stiles crawls out of bed, slips on a pair of shorts, and walks toward a large set of French doors at the other side of the bedroom. Sighing slightly, Niklaus also dresses and follows Stiles out the door and toward the beach.

Stiles turns to Niklaus, "How bout just for a while?"

Niklaus puts his arm around Stiles as the two step out onto the sand. "And that, love, is why we take vacations.. but we must go home afterward."

Stiles leans into Niklaus and sighs, "I guess you're right.. you always are."

Niklaus chuckles slightly, "I'm sure you could find more than a few people who'd disagree with that statement.. but I do appreciate the sentiment."

Stiles turns and looks into the blonde's eyes. "Do we have to go back now? We could stay another week, take some more walks on the beach, have some private beach sexy time.."

Niklaus smiles lovingly at Stiles. "While that all sounds quite appealing, your town's annual end of Summer celebration is coming up.."

Suddenly, Stiles's eyes widen with excitement, "Funnel cake!!"

Niklaus turns and looks at the younger man in confusion. "I'm sorry, Love.. what?!"

Stiles smiles widely and starts waving his hands about wildly. "Funnel cake, it's made by pouring batter into hot oil through a funnel.. it gets all warm and crispy and it's absolutely freakin' delicious."

Niklaus smiles at the young man's excitement. "I know what funnel cake is, love. I was alive the year they invented it. I'm just a bit confused by the statement."

Suddenly, Stiles realizes the source of Niklaus's confusion and he smiles. "I just remembered that there's this stand at the fair every year.. they make the best funnel cake EVER."

Niklaus looks at Stiles questioningly, "Then it might be worthwhile attending the town fair?"

Stiles nods in agreement. "For the funnel cake, most definitely. But I hear, despite everything that's gone down the past few months, some old rich guy donated a ton of money to make this year's fair even bigger and better than ever."

Niklaus looks at Stiles and raises an eyebrow. "Old rich guy? Well, I'll bet he's devilishly handsome for his age.."

Stiles's eyes widen when he realizes what Niklaus is saying. "You?!"

Niklaus nods and smiles confidently. "I have it on good authority that the fair is one of your favorite things about Beacon Hills."

Stiles starts waving his arms about very spastically. "You donated a crazy amount of money to the fair committee because somebody told you that I like the fair?"

Niklaus simply nods, "Indeed.. was that information incorrect?"

Stiles shakes his head. "No, no.. it was correct, but with all of those people around.."

Niklaus pulls Stiles against him tightly and whispers into his ear. "You'll be just fine, love.. I promise."

Stiles nods, then smiles. "Okay, but the first carnie that ends up dead because I got thirsty is on you."

Niklaus snickers a bit. "I assure you, love, the Carnies will be perfectly safe. Now, shall we begin packing?"

Niklaus tries to pull away, but Stiles holds on tightly. "I have a better idea. How bout you compel one of those surfer dudes to pack for us and we go for one last swim?"

Niklaus smiles slyly. "I do like the way you think, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, a slightly steamy Chapter 4. Sorry for the long time between updates. Life is crazy and lots of things have been happening.. I'm far from done, so expect more updates, and answers to many of your questions. Thanks for the kudos and comments.. please keep them coming!!


	5. Superman Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski receives two surprise visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I finally decided to give it a try. This is the sequel to 'Necromancing the Stone,' if you haven't read that story, this will likely make no sense. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe and do not necessarily follow those from any of the respective shows.

Chapter 5b - Superman Returns

Things have been relatively quiet in Beacon Hills.. well, if you don't count the recent discovery in the Preserve. 

Sheriff John Stilinski is seated at his dining room table going through case files, an annoyed look on his face. He muses out loud, "Why does everything have to happen so damn close to the Hale House?" 

Raking his fingers through his hair, he sighs, but is suddenly startled when he hears a voice coming from the doorway behind him.

"I've been telling people for years that the land is prime real estate.. but, has anybody listened?"

Reaching for his revolver, the Sheriff spins and points the gun at an indignant looking Peter Hale.

Peter smirks. "Is that any way to greet such a valued Deputy."

John frowns, relaxing a bit and holsters his gun. "Valued.. okay, if that's what you want to call it."

Peter walks into the kitchen and seats himself at the table across from the Sheriff. He gestures to the files spread out across the tabletop, "Mind if I take a look at these?"

John sits back down at the table and rubs his eyes wearily. "Knock yourself out, I've been looking at them for the last two weeks and can't find anything helpful. Deaton says it's some sort of angry, reincarnated Spirit.. but there has to be more to it."

Peter slowly begins looking through the piles of papers. "I would've offered my help sooner, but I've been out trying to locate my missing nephew."

John smiles sarcastically. "Playing the concerned uncle? How's that working out for you? Did you find anything?"

Peter, continuing to look through the papers, shakes his head. "No, nothing. It's as though he's disappeared into thin air. Speaking of disappearances, have your men had any luck finding Gerard Argent?"

John shakes his head slightly. "No, it's possible that he's left the area."

Suddenly, the two are startled by a knock at the front door. John stands up to answer, leaving Peter seated at the table rifling through police reports.

As he enters the foyer, John sees the outline of someone through the frosted glass of the door. He's not prepared for who he finds on the other side. When he opens the door, his jaw drops slightly when he sees that his visitor is none other than Stiles's old classmate and tormentor, Jackson Whittemore.

The Sheriff looks at the teen in surprise. "Jackson? When did you get back to town?"

Jackson scowls slightly and shifts on his feet. "About two weeks ago.. but I'm pretty sure only Danny and McCall know."

The Sheriff shoots Jackson a sideways look. "Jackson.. if you're here to see Stiles, he doesn't live here anymore. He moved in next door, but he's away on vacation."

Jackson gets an uncomfortable look on his face, he shakes his head slightly. "No, I came here to talk to you."

The Sheriff looks at Jackson with confusion. "You're here to talk to me? What's wrong?"

Jackson is about to answer when Peter appears behind behind the Sheriff, an evil grin covering his face. "Isn't it obvious, John? The boy's been away.. distance brings such clarity. He's finally realized that all those years he spent tormenting your son were actually because he was secretly in love with him."

Jackson's eyes glow a faint blue when he sees Peter, but he quickly manages to control himself. Without another word, the handsome teen turns and stomps away.

The Sheriff watches as Jackson storms off and turns back to look at Peter, "What the hell was that about?!"

Peter shrugs, a wicked smile plays his lips. "Was it something I said?"

Walking away from the Stilinski's house, Jackson tries to regain his composure. As if working up the courage to see the Sheriff wasn't hard enough, the sudden appearance of Peter Hale was really the icing on the cake. Jackson slips around the corner of the house and leans against the wall. His already blue glowing eyes intermittently change as his mood continues to swing. Jackson slumps to the ground and sobs quietly, "Why did I even bother to come back here?"

"You know why you came back." 

A voice from the shadows startles Jackson and he looks up quickly to see none other than Erica Reyes. Jackson jumps slightly at her sudden appearance. "Jesus, would you stop doing that?!"

Erica smiles and walks toward Jackson. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you can't smell me."

Jackson frowns and looks down at the ground. "Yeah, well, can we tie a bell to that bag around your neck or something?!"

Erica shakes her head. "I prefer spikes on my collars, not rhinestones and bells. Did you tell the Sheriff that you want to have a real life Superman/Batman crossover?"

Jackson shoots the girl a dirty look, "Did you tell McCall and the others that you're alive?" Erica frowns and sits down on the ground next to Jackson. "I'll guess that's a no." Jackson scowls at the female Wolf. "You always were a quick one, Reyes."

Erica shakes her head slightly. "Look, there's some bad shit about to go down in this town. You came back for love.. we came back because we didn't have a choice."

Jackson frowns, his eyes closing slowly. "You think you know everything, don't you?"

Erica smiles and nudges him playfully. "Just got back from a stint on the Other Side, remember? You see a lot from over there."

Jackson opens his eyes and turns to look at Erica, an intensity burning in his eyes. "If you've seen so much, how can you and Boyd hide behind your little charm bags and let your friends.. your pack.. face certain death?!"

Erica looks at Jackson with a smug annoyance on her face, "You suddenly care about friendship and the pack?"

Jackson glares at her, his eyes glowing faintly. "I may be a dick, but I still have a heart."

Standing up, the angry Beta stomps off leaving Erica behind with much to think about.

*********

The drive back from Malibu seemed endless to Stiles. The sun is nearly beginning to set when he and Niklaus pull into the driveway of their home.

Turning off the Jeep, Stiles glances over at the man seated next to him. Noticing Stiles's uneasiness, Niklaus smiles lovingly at him. "The house is still standing, nice to see the children didn't throw any wild parties while we were away on holiday."

Stiles points at his childhood home next door, "Kinda hard to throw wild parties when you live next door to the town Sheriff."

Niklaus smiles wickedly. "There are always ways around such things, love."

Stiles frowns and shakes his head. "Nope, he started taking vervain in his coffee the minute he found out what you were. So no more compelling the Sheriff in this town, mister."

Niklaus smiles and nods slightly. "Smart man, now I see where his son gets his superior intelligence."

Stiles looks at Niklaus with a concerned expression. "Are we really sure that this is such a good idea?"

Niklaus frowns. "You were fine before we decided to take our little trip. Your control has, if anything, improved. There's no need to worry my love."

Stiles smiles weakly, "If you're sure.."

Niklaus nods. "I am indeed, love. In this case, you're your own worst enemy."

Stiles motions toward the house, "Then let's get inside.. I'm pretty sure tonight's movie night and I really don't want the girls to pick."

Niklaus smiles a wicked grin. "The best part about being an Original.. I can compel anyone.. except for my sister, of course."

Stiles fist pumps in the air. "Dude, then we're totally watching 'Star Wars' tonight!!"

Niklaus shakes his head and smiles. "Whatever makes you happy, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numerous individuals who kept asking for updates, here at long last is Chapter 5. Sometimes life throws us some major curve balls.. health and home are a huge factor. I apologize for letting you all hang, and I'd like to promise regular updates, but unfortunately I can not. What I can tell you is that I'm not finished, and this story and its third part will be completed. Please hang with me, it will be worth the wait!


	6. Mystic Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Klaus pays a visit to some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I finally decided to give it a try. This is the sequel to 'Necromancing the Stone,' if you haven't read that story, this will likely make no sense. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe and do not necessarily follow those from any of the respective shows.

Things in Mystic Falls have never been boring, but in recent weeks it's been pretty quiet. On this particular afternoon, Stefan Salvatore finds himself relaxing with a good book in the study of the large manor house that he and his brother Damon share together.

As he enjoys the peace and quiet of the study, he hears the sound of the front door opening and what he can only guess to be two people entering the house. Not thinking much of it, he continues to read his book, but his concentration is suddenly broken when he hears an unexpected voice.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Stefan Salvatore.. it's been far too long."

Stefan nearly jumps out of his chair. He regards his visitors with a mixture of shock and mild annoyance. 

"Not long enough, Klaus."

Klaus looks at Stefan with mock sadness. "Come now, is that any way to talk to a brother?"

Just as Klaus finishes speaking, Damon Salvatore enters the room. Looking at Klaus, he rolls his eyes and cracks an evil smile. "Nope, he talks a whole lot worse to you."

Klaus turns to acknowledge Damon. "Ah yes, Damon.. ever the thorn in my side. So unfortunate that the rumors of your demise seem to have been rather exaggerated. But do tell me, how is our lovely doppelgänger.. Elena, isn't it?"

At the mention of Elena's name, Damon's cool demeanor seems to falter a bit. He takes a step toward Klaus. "Don't you have someplace better you could be right now? I don't know, like maybe riding on a parade float down Bourbon Street handing out beads with a bunch of Drag Queens?"

Upon hearing Damon's comment, Stefan stifles a chuckle. Klaus, however, is not as amused and looks at Damon with annoyance. "Ever the singular wit, Damon. I almost forgot why I wanted to kill you the last time we met."

Damon nods slightly, "And I almost forgot why I've developed a massive distaste for people with bad British accents."

Trying to defuse what could rapidly become a very dangerous situation, Stefan interjects. "Who's your friend, Klaus? Or is he just a snack for later?"

Smiling slightly, Klaus turns from Damon and gestures toward his young companion. "Ah yes, how rude of me. Stefan and Damon Salvatore, allow me to introduce Dillon.. my new and much improved traveling companion since my old one decided to be such a giant bore."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "Jealousy is unbecoming, Klaus."

Klaus takes a step forward and gestures in Damon's direction. "So is your brother's head. Shall I remove it from his shoulders?"

Damon yawns rather obnoxiously, "You're already doing a fine job boring me to death, Jeeves."

Stefan stands from his seat and takes a step toward the Original Hybrid. "Klaus, what are you doing here?.. besides trading threats and insults with my brother."

Klaus nods curtly, "Of course.. right to the point, Stefan. I always admired you for that." Klaus puts his arm around Dillon and smiles like a Cheshire Cat. "Dillon here wanted to see my ancestral home and we're having a little problem down in the Quarter."

Stefan looks at Klaus with what is clearly mock concern, "Nothing too inconvenient I hope?"

Klaus shakes his head, "Nothing a Bennett Witch couldn't help me solve." Klaus removes his arm from around Dillon and takes another step forward as he continues speaking. "The only problem is that I can't seem to locate one. You wouldn't happen to know where our dear, sweet, little Bonnie is.. would you? We've looked everywhere and it seems she's gone missing. So, it also seems has my darling sister, Rebekah."

Damon shakes his head. "You're barking up the wrong tree there, Cujo.. we haven't seen Rebekah since you and the rest of the Partridge Family hopped on your bus and left for New Orleans." 

Stefan nods in agreement with his brother. "Damon's right.. and as for Bonnie.. well, Bonnie's been dealing with a lot of stuff, she died a few months ago and only recently found a way back from the Other Side."

Dillon suddenly breaks his silence and steps forward speaking with a distinctly European accent. "Bonnie Bennett found a way back from the Other Side?! Is that even possible?!"

Damon smiles widely at his brother. "Look Stefan, Lassie can speak.. and with an accent no less. I wonder if he can fetch and play dead too?"

Klaus turns and looks quizzically at the younger Hybrid. "Damon's ignorance withstanding.. that is a rather unique accent you've suddenly acquired, my pet.. care to explain?"

Dillon shrugs slightly, "Sorry.. all this time around you.. I guess you're starting to rub off on me."

Damon coughs and rolls his eyes, "Yeah.. I'm not even gonna touch that one."

Stefan nods at his brother, "Good call."

Appearing flustered and annoyed, Klaus turns and heads back toward the door. "Alright then, I see this little visit has been nothing but pointless. We'll be taking our leave.. but please, should you spot the Bennett Witch, do send her to see me. You certainly don't want me to end up here again, my next visit might not end so pleasantly."

As he finishes speaking, Klaus leaves the room and heads out of the Salvatore house with Dillon following closely behind him.

As he hears the sound of the front door closing, Stefan turns to Damon with a look of worry in his face. "Just great, Bonnie disappears and now Klaus is back in town.. can this day get much worse?"

Damon shrugs, "I thought I handled that pretty well."

Without warning, Damon's best friend Enzo enters the study from seemingly nowhere.

Enzo looks at Damon questioningly, a slight pout on his face. "Seriously mate, all the material you have and you have to poke fun at the bloody accent?"

Stefan rolls his eyes, "And the day just got worse.."

Damon stares at his friend with a shocked and surprised look. "How long were you here listening, Enzo?"

Enzo half shrugs and chuckles. "Long enough to hear the bit about him tossing out beads with a bunch of Drag Queens.. now that was absolutely priceless."

Stefan looks at Enzo as if he's half crazy. "Enzo, if Klaus is back in town, I think you'd be better off keeping your distance."

Enzo shakes his head and mocks Stefan. "Blah, blah, blah.. you know, Stefan.. Klaus was right, you are a giant bore. Maybe you should get that white oak stake out of your arse, we could put it to better use elsewhere about now."

Damon walks over to Enzo and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Enzo, I hate to agree with Captain America over there, but he's right. You've been on Klaus's hit list since the sixties."

Enzo makes a disgusted face and shakes his head. "Who isn't on the prat's hit list.. except maybe our boy, Stefan, over here."

Stefan sighs in annoyance. "Enzo, I'm totally not your boy.. I don't even like you.. in fact, I barely tolerate you."

Enzo scowls at Stefan, "You don't have to be so bloody rude."

Damon sighs, he tries to not appear as frustrated as he actually is. "Enz, I'm not saying you should LEAVE leave.. but maybe you could relocate for a little bit.. at least till David Bowie finds another baby to steal and heads back to the Labyrinth."

Enzo chuckles and smiles at Damon's comments. "Now, that was good.. why didn't you use that while the wanker was here?"

Damon shrugs, "I cant help it.. they just come to me."

Stefan looks at the other two vampires with complete annoyance, "Damon.. Enzo.."

Enzo shakes his head. "Alright, alright.. killjoy. I'll head out for a bit.. at least until the coast is clear."

Stefan nods slightly, "That's the smartest thing I've heard you say since I met you."

Enzo turns to head for the door, but stops and turns back to Stefan. "Thanks.. and by the by, Stefan.."

Stefan looks at Enzo questioningly, "What Enzo?"

Enzo smiles a wicked grin, "Has anyone ever told you that you're about as convincing at playing a high school student as Luke Perry. If this all goes south and and you ever need to start over, you might want to up the age bracket just a tad."

******

Leaving the Salvatore House, Klaus and Dillon make their way to the car. Once inside, Dillon turns to Klaus. "Do you think they know something?"

Klaus frowns and shakes his head. "Not likely, they're both lousy liars."

Dillon's face and tone are riddled with disappointment, "Then the trail for the Bennett Witch is cold?"

Klaus nods slowly, "It would appear so.. for now. But perhaps there's another means to our end?"

Dillon looks at the Original in confusion, "I'm sorry.. I'm not following."

Klaus's face is suddenly covered by a devilish smile. "Something I've learned over the years, my pet.. if you want to truly hurt someone, don't strike them."

A sudden look of realization comes across Dillon's face, "Strike the ones they love."

Klaus nods and smiles at the young Hybrid seductively. "Indeed, it's as though you've read my mind, little one.. can you tell what I'm thinking now?"

Dillon returns the smile, "I've got a pretty good idea.. let's go back to the house and find out."

**********

The last memory Dillon has is being in bed with Klaus on top of him. That is before he finds himself standing at the center of a very white almost angelic looking bedroom. Dillon looks around the blindingly white room, his face full of confusion, "Where am I?"

Rather unexpectedly, a voice answers him from behind. "Fast asleep, luv.. no doubt you just got done shagging with my older brother."

Spinning on his heels, he turns to see someone he's never met before. Dillon looks at the young man questioningly, "Shagging.. your older brother? Wait.. is Klaus your brother?"

The young man chuckles and taps his temple with his right index finger, "A regular Einstein you are.. I can see why Nik's so taken with you."

Dillon regards the stranger suspiciously. "I've met Elijah, and heard about Rebekah.. which one are you?"

The young man smiles. "Yeah, seems my beloved brother's got a one track mind when it comes to siblings.. the name's Kol."

Dillon nods slowly, "Kol.. he mentioned you.. but I thought he said that you're dead."

Kol smiles widely at Dillon. "Quite perceptive of you, luv, and I am.. dead as a doornail, but not so dearly departed."

Dillon shakes his head and looks at Kol with confusion, "This is a dream?"

Kol chuckles softly and nods. "Of sorts.. but, actually we're both snug inside that pretty little head of yours."

Dillon's jaw drops, "Wait.. hold the phone.. you're inside my head?!"

Kol nods, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "Indeed I am.. at the moment.. but it wouldn't be the first Mikaelson you've had inside you today, now would it?"

Dillon shakes his head in frustration. "You're cute and all, but I'm waking up now."

When nothing happens, Kol walks over to Dillon and puts his arm around him. "Actually, you're not. You'll wake up when I let you.. and you'll have no memory of this. You see, as comfy as it is in here, I'm not planning on sticking around.. I'm just hanging here long enough to find a way to get my own body back.

Dillon pulls away from Kol and walks across the room, "This can't be happening."

Following the young Hybrid, Kol comes up behind him and whispers into his ear. "Oh, but it is, luv.. and by the by.. when I'm back in my own body, I'm going to get you alone, bang your pretty little brains out, and show you why Nik was always jealous of his younger brother."

Suddenly Dillon has a thought, a look of realization crosses his face. "Wait a minute, I've been losing time.. I thought I was just daydreaming.. but.."

Kol raises his hand for a second and smiles cheekily. "Guilty. I come and go as I please, and I mostly go when you come. I've always heard that Nik was second rate in the sack.. and I've got absolutely no desire to find out. Besides that, and having to fight the irresistible urge to throw up, I could never pull off enjoying it nearly as convincingly as you can."

Dillon turns and looks Kol dead in his eyes. "Wow, you're pretty full of yourself dude.. it's never going to happen. Why would I ever screw around on the Big Bad Wolf with his little brother?"

Kol shakes his head, an evil grin on his face. "Younger brother, luv.. nobody's ever used the word 'little' to describe me."

Dillon shakes his head and looks at Kol questioningly. "Okay, for the sake of argument that this isn't just some fucked up dream.."

Kol shakes his head. "I assure you, luv.. it's not."

Dillon nods, he looks at Kol with profound curiosity, "Okay.. how are you getting your body back?"

Kol smiles a wide smile. "That's the kicker.. during one of those moments you 'lost' I paid a little visit to Nik and those self-righteous Salvatores."

Dillon looks confused. "I was there, I remember the whole visit."

Kol raises an eyebrow at Dillon, "Do you recall when they mentioned Bonnie Bennett? Or what about when I accidentally left my accent slip when you spoke?"

Dillon shakes his head and frowns, "I don't.."

Kol flashes his evil grin once again, "Exactly."

Dillon shrugs and looks at Kol questioningly, "Okay.. what did I miss?"

Kol's expression remains rather serious, "It seems our little witchy friend, Bonnie Bennett, recently found a way back from the Other Side."

Dillon looks shocked, "The Other Side?!"

Kol nods. "Think of it as Purgatory.. for supernatural spirits. Anyway, that's where I'd be right now.. trapped in that godforsaken place.. that is if you hadn't put my ring on your pretty little finger."

Suddenly Dillon's eyes widen, "The ring."

Kol nods, a smug little smile playing his lips. "It's been there for a while.. I had it spelled just in case I ever died. It's a gateway that allows me to pass back and forth between this world and the next. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd end up inside such a luvely.. and a hybrid no less."

Dillon looks at Kol with confusion, "So all you want is your body back?.. and apparently to fuck my brains out. You've got to be after more than that."

Kol smiles and walks up to Dillon so their lips are only inches apart. "Such a nosey one you are. I've most definitely got plans, but I'm not in the sharing mood right now. I think this conversation is over.. but don't fret, luv.. you'll see me again soon.

Just as Kol leans in to kiss Dillon, the young Hybrid wakes up. "What the..?!"

As Dillon sits upright in bed, he sees Klaus looking at him rather curiously. "Are you always such a restless sleeper, pet?"

Dillon shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry.. I was having a dream."

Klaus nods, a look of annoyance on his face, "I noticed.. as evidenced by your incessant mumbling." Dillon looks hurt, Klaus realizes and smiles apologetically at the young Hybrid. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be short with you.. exactly what were you dreaming about, pet?"

Dillon shakes his head, his face covered in confusion. "I.. I don't remember. It was there, then I just lost it all."

Klaus frowns and shakes his head, "Full retention is a gift that comes with time. You mustn't worry yourself about it.. it was, after all, only a dream."

Dillon sighs and gives a gentle nod, "Yeah.. I guess so."

Klaus suddenly looks quite concerned. "There's only one thing that worries me.. and more than that, I just find it a bit peculiar."

Dillon looks at the Original Hybrid with confusion, "Really.. what's that?"

Klaus's expression suddenly becomes quite serious. "Actually, it's something that you said.. one word that I was able to discern over all of the incoherent mumbles and gibberish."

Dillon looks at Klaus questioningly. "What's that, Klaus?"

Klaus shakes his head slowly, "Kol.. I clearly heard you mumble the name Kol.. as in my dearly departed sibling."

Suddenly Dillon's eyes widen, "No silly, it was coal.. as in the stuff you burn. I remember now, I was dreaming about this time when I was a kid. My mom took us on a trip. We went to a cabin up in the woods and it was cold.. I told my sister to help me shovel coal for the fire."

Klaus looks at him with disbelief, "Your mum? A coal fire in the mountains?.. interesting. One would think the fuel of choice there would be wood."

Dillon shrugs, "Yeah.. my mom.. but not up there, it was definitely coal though."

Klaus eyes the young man suspiciously, "I thought you couldn't remember your dream? Curious how it's all suddenly come back to you." 

Dillon nods and smiles. "Yup.. word association or something like that. As soon as you mentioned the coal, it just all came back to me."

Klaus's expression slowly softens. "Apparently. Well.. pet, in spite of your dream.. I had a nice fitful rest."

Dillon suddenly appears dazed. He quickly shakes it off, leans in, and gently kisses Klaus. "Are you ready for round two?"

Klaus smiles at Dillon lustfully, "I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm sorry that it's been so long since this story has been updated. I can make excuses all day, but bottom line is.. I'm sorry. I have several Chapters already written, the next is going off to be edited as I'm typing this. I'm not sure when the next update will happen, but I can promise this.. it will be sooner than later.


	7. An Original Roanoke Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Roanoke Colony, Niklaus, Stiles, and Elijah prepare for an eventual confrontation with Mikael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I finally decided to give it a try. This is the sequel to 'Necromancing the Stone,' if you haven't read that story, this will likely make no sense. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe and do not necessarily follow those from any of the respective shows.

The full moon hangs high in the sky above the Roanoke colony lighting it's dirt roads and rustic houses with an eerie glow.

At the far end of the colony stands the largest and only multi-story structure in the tiny community.

Inside the house, Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson sit in the study, Niklaus on a lavish and comfortable couch, and Elijah opposite him in an older looking arm chair.

Niklaus shakes his head disapprovingly, "I'm still not sure I'm entirely comfortable with this plan Elijah."

Elijah sighs, his shoulders slumping slightly from sheer frustration, "Unfortunately Niklaus, if the stories that you and your lover have told me are true, and you are indeed reliving these current events from some future lifetime, father must have his way."

At the mention of the word "father," Niklaus's features twist with anger. He all but spits his words at Elijah. "Your father Elijah.. not mine. Mikael is nothing more to me than a demon.. one I'll exorcise personally, again, if he so much as lays one hand on Stiles's head."

Elijah raises his voice slightly to gain the attention of the young fledgling who at this point must be somewhere else in the house, "Genim, Niklaus.. if this is going to be convincing you'll both have to play the part.. where is the boy anyway?"

Stiles practically stumbles through the doorway, a look of irritation on his face. "Stiles.. and dude, I'm totally not a boy.. I'll be nineteen soon, and, P.S., I was in the next room thinking."

Niklaus pats the spot on the couch next to him, as if gesturing for Stiles to take a seat. Taking the hint, Stiles sits down in a huff, arms crossed in a pout. Niklaus's looks at him and frowns softly. "What troubles you love?"

Stiles throws up his arms in exasperation, "Other than the fact that your lunatic father is going to kill me sometime in the next few hours.."

Niklaus sighs, a look of anguish crosses his features, "Love, we know the outcome of this situation, we can act. If we're prepared for him, we can best Mikael, make it to the shoreline, and be on the next boat back to England.

Elijah shakes his head in frustration, "Indeed you could, you could both live happily ever after.. but we've already been through this. What of Genim.. Stiles's family, his friends? Surely their lives.. the very future would change.. are you willing to risk that?"

Stiles reaches out and grasps the either side of the blonde hybrid's face, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, Stiles pulls back slightly and looks into his piercing blue eyes, "Nik.. I love you.. and we'll end up together.. when you wake up, I'll be right there in bed next to you.."

Niklaus looks at Stiles, confusion crossing his face, "What do you mean when I wake up?"

Before Niklaus can question him further, Stiles grips the hybrid's head tightly and with near lightning speed, snaps his neck. Not letting go, Stiles gently lowers the now limp body of his love onto the couch.

Elijah looks on in sheer astonishment, "I can certainly say that I didn't see that coming."

Stiles turns to the elder Original, a look of sadness on his face, "Sometimes I like to be a little unpredictable.. Besides, he would've tried harder, he wouldn't have left Mikael kill me.. not now that he knew to expect it."

Elijah nods solemnly, "Indeed, you're quite right.. It seems I've underestimated you young Stiles."

Stiles cracks a week smile, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Choosing his words carefully, Elijah regards the younger vampire with curiosity, "Very well, now that my brother is.." He clears his throat and continues speaking, ".. incapacitated, what do we do with him?"

Stiles looks at his unconscious lover and then back at his brother, "I'll handle that.. then we're going to go meet Mikael."

Upon hearing Stiles's plan, Elijah looks at him with surprise, "So eager to meet my father and head to your impending demise?"

Stiles frowns slightly and shakes his head, "No, dude.. I don't want to die.. in fact, I'm about ready to crap in my pants."

Elijah cocks an eyebrow, "Then what's your hurry young one?"

A mischievous grin crosses the younger vampire's face, "Well, I'm kinda hoping that before he kills me.. I'll get in at least one good shot.. for Nik."

Elijah smiles slightly and nods approvingly "I've given this a bit of othought, and I think I owe you an apology."

Stiles looks at the older with confusion, "How's that?"

Elijah does his best to stay stone faced, but can't help cracking a small smile, "Well, I must say, when I learned of your and Niklaus's pairing, I was rather skeptical.. Not because of your gender.. I've always considered myself to be quite progressive. I was skeptical more or less because of your age."

Stiles looks at Elijah in astonishment "My age? Really?"

Elijah nods slightly, "Indeed, the young ones are usually attracted to the power and prestige that comes along with association to the Original Family.. but you genuinely love Niklaus.."

Stiles looks at his unconscious love and then back to Elijah with a small goofy grin on his face, "I do.. I don't know.. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Elijah smiles and nods in understanding, "I can tell.. you genuinely love him, it's touching, and Niklaus needs this.. to be loved."

Stiles face grown serious, "All you need is love."

Elijah nods approvingly at the younger vampire's words,"Quite right.. wise words from someone so young."

Stiles grins slightly, "If you want to hear some more, look up a guy named John Lennon in the late 1960's"

Elijah regards Stiles with deep curiosity, "This Lennon fellow, is he a philosopher?"

Stiles nods emphatically, "One of the best the world's ever seen dude.."

Stiles looks down at Niklaus once again, and then back to Elijah, "Would you mind keeping watch, while I take Nik upstairs to the bedroom?"

Elijah nods, a look of mild amusement plays his lips, "Not at all.. you do of course realize when he recovers, Niklaus is likely to be a bit cross."

Stiles nods slightly, a somewhat grim look crosses his features, "With any luck by the time he wakes up, this will all be over.. he can't be too pissed, we'll be together just like we were before."

Elijah nods slowly, "Yes.. well, we'll have to wait and see, for your sake, I hope your right."

****

Back in Beacon Hills, it is the early hours of the morning, upstairs in the master suite of the Mikaelson House, Niklaus and Stiles are spooning together in bed. Suddenly, the blonde Original's eyes snap open as he sits up, a look of panic on his face, "Stiles.. Wait!!"

Niklaus catches his breath and looks at the younger man sleeping in bed next to him, "Oh, no Love.. what did you do?!"

Slowly, Stiles opens his eyes, having heard the commotion next to him, he does his best not to move. Slowly and hesitantly, he speaks, "Good morning.. Um.. would you be pissed if I told you that I broke your neck?"

Stiles slowly sits up and turns to the Original, giving the best, "I'm Sorry," "puppy dog" face he can muster. 

Niklaus looks at the younger man with a mixture of emotions, "Why on Earth would you do such a thing?"

Stiles slowly wraps his arms around the Original and draws him into a tight embrace, "I love you, and I want to be the one with you.. not Genim White."

Niklaus melts into Stiles and returns the embrace, resting his chin atop the younger vampire's head, "You are with me Love.."

Stiles looks up questioningly at handsome face above him, "If I wouldn't have done it.. can you honestly say that you would have left your father kill me.. I mean Genim?"

Niklaus pulls back and looks into the younger man's eyes, his head shaking slightly, "Honestly.. probably not. But you did you have to break my neck over it?"

Stiles grins mischievously and nods,"Yup."

A sarcastic grin plays the Original Hybrid'a lips, "I can clearly see that even the briefest time with Elijah has had a negative influence on you.. "

Stiles looks at Niklaus disapprovingly, "Don't blame your brother.. and I totally can't wait to meet him in this lifetime by the way."

Niklaus rolls his eyes, "We'll see about that.. care to tell me what happened after you dispatched me?"

Stiles shrugs slightly, "Nothing major.. I took you up to bed, we had a conversation about the Beatles, then Elijah and I went to see Mikael.. the guy's a first class douchebag."

Niklaus nods, then looks at Stiles questioningly, "Indeed.. you're not letting anything out are you Love?"

Stiles frowns slightly, "He killed me.. Genim.. and seeing as we're both still here, it's safe to say that the future was in no way altered by us being there."

Niklaus grins devilishly, "Captain Kirk would be quite proud love."

Stiles beams with pride, "Sweet.. but wait, so you remember what happened up to the point where I broke your neck."

Niklaus nods slowly, "Yes Love, with great detail."

Stiles looks at him with mild confusion, "What about after you recovered?"

Niklaus shakes his head, as a blank expression crosses his face, "Nothing, I can't recall any of it.. There's something you're not telling me isn't there."

Stiles nods and leans in for a quick kiss, "Yup.. I love you."

Niklaus looks at the younger man grumpily, "Stiles.."

Stiles pokes Niklaus in the nose, causing the Original to smile, seeing the result, he bounces happily on the bed, "C'mon.. quit obsessing about the past, I'm hungry, and we have a date tonight.. Remember?!"

Niklaus smiles a genuinely loving smile, "Of course love, I could never forget."

Grabbing Niklaus's hands, Stiles gets up and begins to pull the Original from the warmth of the bed, "Good, now let's go get something to eat, tonight's our big date night and I can't freakin wait for funnel cake!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divorce is rough... sorry I haven't posted in a while, and I'm sorry if there are typos or other errors. My ex used to edit everything for me, but alas.. Hope you enjoyed, more to come!!


	8. The House Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy day in Beacon Hills becomes quite interesting when an unexpected house guest arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time I've enjoyed reading the stories written by others here and on other sites and I finally decided to give it a try. This is the sequel to 'Necromancing the Stone,' if you haven't read that story, this will likely make no sense. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Originals, or The Vampire Diaries, nor do I consider myself an expert on their respective universes. The events in this story take place in an alternate universe and do not necessarily follow those from any of the respective shows.

It's a pleasant and sunny afternoon in Beacon Hills. On top of that, its quiet, something that's certainly not the norm for the small California town. With many of the town's residents rebuilding from the recent hailstorm, and others preparing for the first night of the Annual Beacon Days Fair, the streets of suburban Beacon Hills are nearly deserted.

At the Mikaelson House, there is similar peace and quiet, with the exception of the occasional splash sound coming from the back yard. At the front of the house, a stranger cautiously makes his way up the walkway. Pausing at the door, the man looks down to see the door mat, monogrammed with a stylish "M."

The man shakes his head. "Bloody typical." reaching out, he hesitates for a moment, before hitting the button to ring the buzzer inside.

Inside the house, Danny is startled from his nap on the living room couch, by the ringing buzzer. Stretching and yawning, he gets up and heads to the door. looking at his reflection in a nearby mirror, Danny decides that he's more than presentable for whoever might be on the other side, and he opens the door. Looking outside, Danny sees an attractive dark haired man standing on the porch, and shoots him a shy smile. "Hello, can I help you?"

The stranger cracks a wicked, sexy grin and replies with a thick British accent. "It's possible.. depending on my mood."

Danny, taken aback by the man's response looks on in surprise. "Excuse me?"

The man smiles a sly, seductive grin before responding. "I've been known as a bit of double agent in my day.. if you catch my meaning?"

Danny stares blankly at the roguishly handsome stranger, the man smiles at Danny once again and puts on his best innocent face. "Apologies mate, just playing with you a bit.. Is there a beautiful blonde named Rebekah Mikaelson here by chance?"

Danny nods slowly, regarding the man with some trepidation. "Yeah, she's outside by the pool."

Again, the man shoots Danny a killer smile and gestures toward the open door. "Fabulous.. aren't you going to invite me in?"

Danny is about to speak when he hears footsteps behind him. turning around in their direction, he sees Rebekah Mikaelson standing just behind him.

Rebekah looks at Danny questioningly. "Danny, who was at the door?"

Danny winks at the blonde Original devilishly. "Rebekah, you have a gentleman caller.. he's kinda cute too."

Rebekah approaches the door, and the man on the other side comes into view. The slight smile that was present on her face fades into a frown and she shakes her head. "This is no gentleman, Danny."

Smiling slightly, the man takes a small bow. "Well, Hello Gorgeous.. and by the way, I'm wounded... I've always a perfect gentleman."

Rebekah looks at the man with mild distaste. "Enzo.. what an unexpected surprise."

Enzo waggles his eyebrows. "But not unpleasant?"

Rebekah scowls. "You didn't let me finish."

Enzo nods slowly, his smile slowly replaced by a serious expression. "I can leave, but there's a bit of news I should think you'd like to hear."

Rebekah looks at Enzo questioningly. "I'm listening."

Enzo frowns at the Original. "It seems your beloved brother recently paid a visit to your old homestead in Mystic Falls."

Rebekah shakes her head. "Elijah.. sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm already aware of his visit.. I was there."

Enzo nods slightly. "Interesting, but wrong.. I'm talking about your OTHER beloved brother."

Rebekah raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Niklaus?"

Enzo nods, a small grin creeping across his face once again. "One and the same.. I also have it on good authority that while he was in town, he and his new boy toy visited the Salvatore brothers and asked a great deal of questions about you and a certain Miss Bonnie Bennett."

Rebekah looks at Enzo in surprise. "Really?"

Enzo smiles devilishly. "I don't suppose you've got our sweet little Bonnie hidden around here somewhere?"

Rebekah's confusion is soon replaced by concern. "How did you find me? Does Niklaus know I'm in Beacon Hills."

Enzo's grin widens. "One reason I've always managed to stay a step ahead of your brother is the fact that despite all of his fancy hybrid powers, he's a terrible tracker."

That's when Enzo hears an all too familiar voice. "A terrible tracker am I?"

Enzo's smile fades and is replaced by a look of fear. "Klaus.. I wasn't aware that you.. I was just leaving."

Niklaus smiles wickedly, his voice as cold as ice. "No, by all means Lorenzo, stay.. I insist."

Danny and Rebekah step aside as Niklaus takes their place in front of the door. "You've come bearing news for my sister?"

Enzo nods, his face expressionless. "A moot point considering you're already here.. Look, mate, about what happened in 1963.. I was having an off year.."

Niklaus nods and smiles wickedly. "That seems to be the story of your miserable life, doesn't it? Oh, and one thing you should know about me Lorenzo, besides the fact that I'm a.. terrible tracker was it?"

Enzo nods and mumbles in response. "Something like that."

Niklaus continues, his voice icy cold. "Is the fact that I have a particular talent for holding onto a grudge."

Enzo nods in agreement. "I figured that out when you handed me over to the Augustinians."

Niklaus's smile fades slightly. "Sometimes it's easier to let others do the dirty work for you.. but apparently in this case it was quite ineffective."

Enzo looks at the Original Hybrid with bewilderment. "So that's it then, you're just going to kill me.. mate, it's been over fifty years."

Niklaus scowls at the visitor. "Quit groveling Lorenzo, it's quite undignified.. besides, we both know that If I wanted you dead, this conversation would be taking place while I was holding your still beating heart in my hand."

Danny makes a disgusted face and Rebekah interrupts the conversation. "Nik, how Shakespearean of you."

Niklaus nods in his sister's direction, then turns back to face Enzo. "Indeed, however, considering the fact that the throw rug in the foyer is such a pretty shade of white, and that you risked your wretched little life to bring what you thought to be useful information to my sister.. there's no sense in making a mess is there?"

Suddenly, a look of realization crosses Enzo's face. "You're not him."

Niklaus cocks an eyebrow and looks at Enzo questioningly. "I beg your pardon?"

Enzo studies Niklaus closely and eyes him suspiciously. "You look like him, you talk like him, and you certainly smell like him.. but you're clearly not.. him."

A wide smile crosses Niklaus's face. "Well, you certainly are a clever one aren't you Enzo? See, Rebekah, I always told you that he was a bright boy."

Rebekah rolls her eyes. "That's funny, I always found him to be rather dull."

Enzo looks at Rebekah and feigns hurt. "Dull? Really?"

Turning from Rebekah, Enzo once again addresses Niklaus. "I've heard rumors.. whispers really, of a spell."

Niklaus nods slowly, a sneer creeping across his face. "Do tell.."

Enzo continues speaking. "They say a witch in New Orleans did something to you.. to him.. to Klaus.."

Niklaus smiles devilishly. "Is that what they're saying? And you always believe everything you hear?"

Enzo shakes his head. "Not without proof.. and I'll wager there's life-sized proof standing right here in front of me."

Niklaus looks at Enzo with an expression of mock surprise. "Well, you certainly are batting a thousand today Lorenzo.. I must say, I am truly impressed."

Enzo smiles slightly at the Original Hybrid. "Clearly you're the "good" Klaus. The one who visited Mystic Falls.. the terrible tracker.. he's got to be the "bad" Klaus."

Leaning against the door frame, Niklaus's smile fades into a serious scowl. "Good or not, let's not for one second overlook the fact that I could still kill you where you stand."

Enzo nods somberly. "Trust me mate, I haven't forgotten."

Niklaus raises an eyebrow and looks at Enzo questioningly. "You came here to warn Rebekah.. why?"

Enzo smiles weakly and shrugs. "I've always had a thing for blondes.. you of all people should know that.. besides, any chance to stick it to you.. I mean him.. this whole situation is rather confusing."

Niklaus steps away from the door frame and stands upright. "Indeed, so do you have any reason to believe that the other me is headed in this direction?"

Enzo shakes his head, a serious expression on his face. "None.. like I said, he's a terrible tracker.. in fact, last I heard, he was still skulking around Mystic Falls.. looking like someone took a piss in his bloody Cheerios."

Suddenly Niklaus's mood becomes far more cordial. "Well then, in light of current circumstances and because I'm feeling oddly generous, I propose we let bygones be bygones.."

Enzo looks at the Original in confusion. "That's it then? Forgive and forget eh, mate?"

Niklaus's mood grows a bit darker. "Oh, I can forgive Enzo, but Trust me when I say that I will never forget. Remember that the next time you think of crossing me."

As Niklaus finishes his statement, Stiles rounds the corner from the living room into the foyer. "Nik, who are you talking to in here?"

Niklaus turns and smiles at Stiles. "No one of consequence Love."

Enzo smiles at the teen and bows ever so slightly, a charming air about him. "My name is Lorenzo, but you can call me Enzo. Who might you be?"

Stiles smiles at the visitor then turns to Niklaus. "I'm Stiles.. Nik, is this one of your brothers?"

Rebekah rolls her eyes. "Hardly.. Our family tree isn't nearly that blighted."

Niklaus smiles evilly. "More like an annoying cousin who just won't take the hint."

Stiles turns back to Enzo. "Are you just passing through?"

Enzo smiles a crooked grin. "Actually Stiles, I think I'll stick around a while. This seems like quite a nice little town you've got here.. besides, you never know when my services will come in handy.. eh cousin?"

Stiles turns back to Niklaus. "We could put him up in one of the guest rooms?"

Niklaus shifts his gaze from Stiles to Enzo giving the visitor an icy glare.

Enzo shakes his head and holds up his hands in mock protest. "No, really, I'd hate to impose.."

Rebekah, watching from nearby chuckles softly. "This is almost too funny.."

Niklaus shoots a glare at his sister in annoyance. "Hold your tongue Rebekah."

Enzo looks at Rebekah and waggles his eyebrows. "I could always help you out with that darling.. I'm quite good with mine."

Stiles stifles a laugh and glances over at Niklaus. "Dude.. is he for real?"

Niklaus nods. "Unfortunately, he's quite 'for real' my Love.."

Stiles looks between the two suspiciously. "And I'm guessing he's not really your cousin?"

Enzo smiles widely. "Is it because I'm too roguishly handsome? Or perhaps it's my chiseled features.. Wait, I've got it, it's the dark hair isn't it?"

Stiles shakes his head and chuckles. "How bout the fact that you offered to stick your tongue down Rebekah's throat?"

Enzo nods thoughtfully. "That could've been a giveaway.. but there are people that do that you know.. 'kissing cousins' or some rot."

Stiles glances back over at Niklaus and smiles. "Nik, I'm not sure but I think I kinda like him.."

Niklaus nods, a slight frown settling on his face. "Yes, unfortunately Lorenzo does tend to have that affect on people.."

Enzo bats his eyelashes at Stiles. "Among others."

Niklaus glares at their visitor with visible annoyance, his eyes glowing a slight red color. "Lorenzo.."

Ignoring Niklaus's glare, Enzo smiles. "Well, being as we're all chummy again, I think I'll take you up on your gracious offer of lodging. Besides, if you-know-who comes to town, I'd like to see the look on his sour puss when he gets a load of you two."

Stiles looks from Enzo to Niklaus with confusion. "Okay.. I'm pretty sure he's not talking about Lord Voldemort here.. what did I miss?!"

Enzo smirks. "Actually my friend Damon referred to him as David Bowie.. and something about riding a parade float with drag queens."

Stiles looks at Enzo quizzically. "I know drag queens, but I don't think they're going to be riding a float.."

Niklaus ignores the exchange, and looks seriously at Stiles. "The other me is apparently in Mystic Falls and has been asking questions about Bonnie and Rebekah's whereabouts."

Stiles's eyes widen. "Is he coming.. here?!"

Enzo snickers and smiles mischievously. "Not bloody likely.. the git's a lousy tracker."

Niklaus, scowls at Enzo, then turns to look at his sister. "Rebekah, dear sister, would you mind showing Enzo to one of the unoccupied guest rooms? Before I forget we've made up and I rip his tongue out through his gaping mouth."

Rebekah thinks a moment and a devilish smile crosses her face. "I'd rather you make with the tongue ripping..if the matter's open for discussion?"

Enzo looks at Rebekah in frustration. "Come now beautiful, no reason to get your bloomers in a bunch.. you know you want me."

Rebekah frowns and rolls her eyes. "Let's go, Danny, please invite him inside before I vomit."

Danny smiles and nods in Enzo's direction. "Won't you come in Enzo?"

Enzo smiles politely at Danny and steps through the doorway. He's just about to speak when Rebekah grabs his arm and pulls him toward the stairs. "I'll put you in the room next to Bonnie.. I'm sure she'll appreciate your charming wit."

Enzo follows behind Rebekah, but quickly turns to flash Stiles and Danny a beautiful smile before he she all but drags him upstairs to his room. In the meantime, Niklaus closes the front door and follows Stiles into the living room, while Danny heads out back to the pool looking for Josh.

Stiles takes a seat on the couch and looks at Niklaus questioningly. "Why do I get the feeling that there's some long, crazy, drawn out story between you and that guy?"

Joining Stiles on the couch, Niklaus smiles lovingly and pats the younger man on his leg. "You're as intuitive as you are handsome Love.. and I'll happily explain it all.. as soon as we talk to Miss Bennett about performing a little cloaking spell.. just to be safe."

Stiles frowns slightly. "You're worried about the other you finding us?"

Niklaus nods, his smile is replaced by a look of deep concern. "Lousy tracker or not, he will not rest till he's found all of the answers that he seeks.. and I will not rest until I know that you are safe from his grasp."

Stiles shrugs a little. "You met my evil twin, I guess it's only fair.. Hey, too bad you blew mine up, we totally could have hooked the two of them up.. we should start a dating service for other people's evil twins.. like an evil E-Harmony"

Niklaus chuckles and smiles despite his worries. "You have quite the imagination Love."

Stiles smiles widely. "Yup.. one of my many charms. Now seriously.. what's the deal with this Enzo guy?"

Niklaus sits back on the couch and sighs. "I suppose you're not going to let this wait. Well, to put things simply, you could say that Enzo and I have had a bit of a rocky relationship over the years."

Stiles looks at the Original with great curiosity. "Do tell.."

Closing his eyes, Niklaus begins to speak. "I met Lorenzo during the war. He was part of a Royal Navy raiding party that was captured during one of their incursions into German waters.. When the enemy found out he was a vampire.. they had particularly nasty plans for him to be sure. It just so happened that I stumbled upon him in his cell whilst on a bit of a hunting trip, I took pity on him, and freed him from his bonds."

Stiles's curiosity deepens. "Which war.. you've been alive for a thousand years, you've pretty much lived through all of the important ones."

Niklaus opens his eyes and turns to Stiles with a warm smile. "The Second World War, Love. It just so happens that Lorenzo and I became rather close."

Stiles eyes Niklaus suspiciously. "Like you and me close.. or like me and Scott close."

Niklaus chuckles at the slight hint of jealousy in Stiles's tone. "Definitely not like you and I Love."

Stiles cocks an eyebrow at Niklaus. "I'm not even going to ask what you were hunting in a Nazi POW Camp.."

Niklaus smiles coyly. "Just doing my bit aiding the Queen's Army in the war effort."

Stiles shakes his head. "Yeah.. not even touching that one.. so you and Enzo were like best friends or you dated?"

Again, the Original shakes his head. "Not exactly.."

Stiles throws his arms up dramatically. "What were you?!"

Nicklaus shrugs slightly. "Complicated."

Niklaus places an arm around the spastic young man, and pulling him close, kisses him gently on the lips. Pulling back, the Original smiles at Stiles quite lovingly. "It's a long story Love, and really of no consequence. We should save for another time... perhaps sometime while particularly bored and we're watching paint dry. For right now, Love, our concerns should be finding Bonnie and a way to keep you safe from my darker self."

Stiles relents and nods in agreement with Niklaus. "Okay, okay.. but seriously, you can't leave a guy hanging."

Looking deep into Stiles's eyes, Niklaus speaks softly to him. "You have my word Love, once I know for certain that you're safe, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Stiles melts into the older man's embrace. "Okay, I give up for now."

Niklaus smiles contentedly. "Thank you Love. Now, shall we go find Bonnie so that we can prepare for our date tonight."

**********

Rebekah and Enzo climb the stairs to the second floor in silence. Enzo does his best to catch Rebekah's attention, while the Original does her best to avoid giving it to him.

Reaching the far end of the hall, Rebekah opens a door to their right and motions inside. "Here's your room."

Enzo looks inside and smiles approvingly at Rebekah. "Thank you gorgeous.. now which one is yours?"

Rebekah scowls at the brazen vampire. "The one with the extra lock on the door."

Enzo gazes at Rebekah with what almost appears to be disappointment. "Really, is all of the extra hostility really necessary? I did come here to warn you, you know."

Rebekah nods curtly. "I'm aware.. I'm still trying to figure out why."

Enzo thinks a moment, choosing his words carefully before he speaks. "Look, Rebekah, I never meant to hurt him the way I did.. I was still relatively young, and foolish."

Rebekah stares at Enzo, disappointment evident on her face. "You were the first person that Nik cared about in hundreds of years.. since Mikael killed that boy in Roanoke."

Enzo frowns. "I know, and I certainly made a mess of things, and whether you or he believes me or not.. I'm sorry."

Rebekah scowls at Enzo. "Yes, I know.. quite sorry."

Enzo smiles slightly. "It seems that he's genuinely happy now.. with his boy.. Stiles was it?"

Rebekah nods. "Yes, he is.. and for your sake, I hope you're not staying here to bugger things up for him."

Enzo shakes his head, a small smile still on his face. "Quite the contrary.. I'm here to make things up to him. If the other him shows up here in Beacon Hills, I'll stand by his side where I belong."

Rebekah smirks wickedly. "Let's see that you do Enzo.. I'd hate to have to kill you myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, Chapter 8!! Chapter 9 is a work in progress, please be patient.. I'm still working without an editor. Apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors.

**Author's Note:**

> After much delay there you have it.. Chapter 1!! Im so excited to bring this story to you and have been working away on it in my spare time. Work schedule has changed, so I can't promise regular weekly updates, but I have lots in store for you all and hope you're ready for a wild ride.
> 
> Per the norm, comments and kudos really excite me and help inspire me to write more and to get updates out faster. Please be kind, I'm not a professional writer by any means.. I'm only doing this for you!!!


End file.
